


The new thieves rise

by Adsol



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Bullying, Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Having eachothers back's, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Murder Mystery, Nihilism, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Paternal Instinct, Psychosis, San Francisco, School Dances, Spanking, Spoilers, Swearing, Takahiro going from suave to dorky in mere seconds, Takahiro is the team dad, Team members dating eachother, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, compassion - Freeform, eventual family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: It's been a few months since the phantom thieves saved Japan and things have been fairly silent the second year's are now in their third year while the third years are going to college/university but when a new string of murder's and other mysterious crimes start occuring over Tokyo that combined with the fact the metaverse has returned well it's time for a new team to take the stage move over phantom thieves you had your run it's time for the new dawn to take the stage.





	1. The prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

I looked at my phone as the train drove on I was paying attention to the news feed while keeping the map of Tokyo open as I was transfering here my parents had to go over seas for work so they couldn't look after me so I was going to be living with my aunt and uncle for the year that was when a notification came up on my news feed I looked over it "damn not again" it reported on yet another person going mad in the streets of Tokyo this time someone had gouged out a person's eye after he tried to do so to a baby "man the world's gone mad" I put my phone down as the train was coming in oh I don't think I introduced myself I'm Takahiro Suzuki and this is the tale of how I went from a average high schooler to a international hero.

I left the station with my headphones on as I checked the map on my phone I muttered "let's see where was it that they live again ah ha found it" I put my phone in my pocket saying "to Yoyogi then" I walked to the platform while navigating the mass crowd  **I know dad said it would be crowded but damn this is just terrible** that was when a blue butterfly came in front of me it was almost as if it was investigating me before I could do anything it just vanished I thought  **must be my imagination** I kept on walking listening to music watching the crowd go by some people seemed relatively normal other stood out such as that ginger haired girl with the boy with dark blue hair that was similar to my own or that blond haired girl and boy that were hugging onto eachother  **why must people be so damn affectionate in public.**

I got onto the train to go meet my aunt and uncle I thought  **huh come to think of it don't they have a kid well that should be ok** as I sat I kept checking the news feed when suddenly a odd looking app came up it resembled a eye that was blood red I tapped it out of curiosity when the train just stopped wait a minute so have the people I got up seeing that everything was red when a mysterious blue flame appeared with a voice saying "the time has come" it ended it's phrase with a chuckle with the rest of the train and people retuning to normal  **must be travel sickness** I got back to my seat and carried on listening to music however little did I know that because of that simple button tap my life would never be the same.

* * *

 I got off the train to see my aunt standing at the platform saying "Taka it's so nice to see you again" I said "hey aunt Yuko it's nice to see you and hey Kota how have you been" he muttered "ff fine I've been fine" my aunt said "your not shy go on say hello" Kota said "hel hello" she said "I'm sorry he's normally like this with new people" I said "it's fine where's uncle Ryota" she said "he's working at the hospital still" after that we walked when suddenly I felt a like a wave of water had just pulled me into the sea Kota asked "are you ok" I said "huh yeah I'll be fine I think I might be a bit travel sick from the train" he said "ok we can chwch it out at home".

We got to the Yamada residence (A.N. Yamada is the family name for Takahiro's aunt, uncle and cousin so they'll be referred to as such while Takahiro will go by his family name of Suzuki) it was a average sized house that looked comforting but didn't scream unique I was let in with my aunt saying "most of your stuff has arrived already and has been put upstairs although the rest will need to be put up later" I said "I can do that it's the least I can do" she said "how nice of you oh and your school uniform has arrived already it's up in your room" I said "thanks I'll go check it out now" I left the room to head upstairs.

As I entered my room I had a quick glance at it right now it was fairly empty but I was hoping to fill it later I found my uniform neatly folded on the sofa I had a look at it seeing it was that of shujin academy's uniform I noticed that it had the pin with a number 3 on since I'd be a third year while I attended I got out my phone to have a look online about shujin "let's see what am I oh oh my" I had a look turns out that shujin wasn't going to be the dull school I thought it would be things ranging from a sexual harassment scandal to bullying and even many speculations that the phantom thieves were students there "damn and my parents explicitly stated this would be a safe and happy school that reminds me what happened to that phantom thieves keychain I had" I decided it was best just to get some rest as I'd be going to meet the school tomorrow".

* * *

I was going to visit the school with my aunt but she had to go buy groceries with Kota so I had to go myself. I walked through the gates while being greeted by one of the staff he said "hello young man I'm Mr Inui would you come with me" I said "of course sir" he said "my so polite I'm sure you'll fit right in" we walked in to the principals office who said "ah greetings young man I'm principal Hiruta" I did a respectful bow and said "greetings sir" Mr Inui said "he's a polite one isn't he" principal Hiruta said "it would seem so now enough chitchat could you sign here for me don't worry I'm not trying to sell your soul to the devil it's just to finalize your transfer"  **what's with his sense of humour** I wrote my name on the paper with Mr Inui handing me a ID card saying "this is your student ID don't loose it" I said "of course when do I start" he said "you'll start tomorrow school starts at 9 o'clock" I did another respectful bow saying "I'll take my leave" I walked out and went home.

**That morning**

**At school**

I was lead to my classroom by Mr Inui who was my homeroom teacher for the year as we walked in I could hear people muttering about a transfer student who I knew was me Mr Inui said to them "morning everyone as you know our class will be receiving a new student so please welcome him" I bowed saying "greetings I'm Takahiro Suzuki it's nice to meet you" I heard them muttering the one thing I heard was that off "such a gentleman" I was told by Mr Inui "alright Suzuki you can sit there" I went to my seat seeing that I was next to a plain looking kid who didn't really stand out he said "hi Suzuki-san I'm Yuuki Mishima" I said "it's nice to meet you Mishima-kun now let's get to class".

After class was done I was surrounded by my classmates who were all eager to learn more about me their questions ranged from "how's your hair so blue" to "do you have a girlfriend" I said "to answer question one it's because it's my natural hair and for question two not right now and I'm in no rush for one" Mishima said "so your enjoying the single life while you can" I said "you could say that" because of my as they'd say boring reactions they all left Mishima however stayed behind saying "how's your first day been" I said "it's been fairly normal although from what I've heard on the news about this place I doubt it'll last long" he said "haha I guess your right" I got up with him saying "hey wanna grab some big bang burgers" I said "sure it'll be good to see what Tokyo has to offer" we left class together to go walk about.


	2. The new trickster's birth

**Bold for thought's and change in pov Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up**

**Takahiro's pov**

As we got to the station me and Mishima saw a group of other third year students surrounding a first year the big one saying "cash wallet and jacket now" the other kid was squirming saying "I I don't have anything to give" he said "well pay with your blood dog" he was about to hit him with Mishima saying "we can't leave him but we'll get hurt if we do something" I said "I'm not leaving him behind" I walked over saying "HEY meat-head what're you doing to the kid" the big guy said "who the fuck are you" he glared at me with what was meant to be piercing eyes but I couldn't take it seriously truth be told I had to hold back to urge to laugh he however said "I know you your the new shit head at school you think your some big hotshot huh" he spat near me with me saying "it's rude to spit you know" he raised his hand saying "you piece of" that was when an police officer came over saying "the hell's going on kurada" he said "ah fuck this I'm out" he grabbed his bag and left the officer asked "are you ok son" I said "huh I'm fine but I'm worried about that kid their" I pointed to the first year who looked immensely scared as he got up he came over saying "your Suzuki-senpai right th thank you for helping me out" I said "hey don't mention it your not hurt are you" he said "I think I'm ok but" the officer said "come with me I'll take you home as of for you one that was brave and two keep your eyes out kurada doesn't take lightly to people standing up to him" I watched as the officer walked away.

I watched as Mishima walked over saying "that was oh my I don't know what to say how did you remain so" I said "calm truth is where I come from I deal with a lot of delinquent's so I'm used to people like him" Mishima said "your the first person to stand up to kurada" I asked "who exactly is this kurada" he responded saying "Kurada kirishima last year he was a small time bully but the past few months he's really kicked it up a notch doing things like shoplifting in broad daylight or physically assaulting people" I said "why does no one stop him" Mishima said "because he's a honour student the teacher's leave him be honestly he rules over the school as if he's some kind of shogun" I said "well the school isn't a palace so he shouldn't treat it like one" Mishima said "eh let's stop worrying about that because I don't know about you but I'm starving right now" I said "agreed" me and Mishima left although little did we know our lives would change forever because of three little words that were said.

We walked for a bit to try and get to big bang burger when Mishima said "is it me or does the sky look spooky" I looked up to see it had gone a dark purple colour while everywhere else had gone red I said "no it's not just you" we looked around to see that the people had vanished as well with him saying "what's going on" I said to him "were about five minutes from the main street right there should be at least one person there" he simply nodded so we went ahead although when we got there it wasn't what we expected he cried out "what the hell is that" the entirety of the main street was not how it should be instead it was similar to the royal palace I said "ok so either we're a long way from home or someone spiked us at lunch" Mishima said "I'd believe either at this stage" we walked a bit more with me saying "I'm thinking let's have a look about" he said "it might give us a hint about it" we walked in hoping we would find some answers.

* * *

Me and Mishima walked about the palace not seeing anyone Mishima said "mabye everyone's gone out" I said "possibly" that was when a group of men in samurai uniforms came out saying "Intruders must die" I heard Mishima say "what the hell's going on" that was when another person came out saying "ugh filthy intruders what do they want" one of the samurai's said "lord Kirishima we found these miscreants skulking about your orders sir" he said "just execute them I have to go pay a visit to my jilted lovers" he maniacally laughed while walking away I however sat back seeing Mishima being surrounded by a large group  **shit he's gonna die and so am I come on what can I do** i mentally slapped myself  **damn it why now all my life I just wanted to help others it I can't when I need to** that was when a voice said "tell me do you want to save him" I responded "yes I want to" he said "are you ready to do whatever it takes to save him and all others even if it means corrupting yourself" I said "there's no limit to what I'd do to save someone" the voice chuckled saying well than let us form a pact"

_I am thou thou art I thou shall be unwavering in thys pursuit of absolute justice or suffer in scarlet purgatory forever more_

I felt a surge of power surround me and the rest of the area I could hear Kurada call out "what is this" I lifted my head up and said "you know my whole life I've sat back and watched as people suffered while I did nothing but that doesn't mean I can't tell a victim from a preparator and right now you scream perpetrator" he said "you dog you dare" I said "insult you oh I do fucking dare now let's beat this guy's cruddy mentality Mephisto" when I called out his name a being in a scarlet red jester style outfit came out with some white accents he got his fist's ready for battle so that he could defeat the others.

I sent Mephisto who immediately went ahead he said "finally young lord you have awoken me now let me educate you on how to defend yourself" I found that in my both my hands was a Kukri he said "first aim for the weak spots and swing your blade's" I followed his advice and rushed for one of my opponent's  **let's see an opening I've got it the chest segment that's their weak spot** I swung one of my Kukris while using the other to block his sword because of my attack he dispersed into a reddish smoke with Mephisto saying "excellent young lord now use my power to defeat the remaining ones" I held my hand over my face and said  _ **mamudo**_ they all got surrounded by a dark sigil and dispersed into a reddish smoke Kurada called out "just who the fuck do you think you are" I said "oh me I'm someone you should hide from" he shouted "guards help me beat him crush him" I heard Mephisto say "young lord i do believe we should leave now" I said "agreed hey Mishima-kun come on" he said "right" we both ran as fast as we could to escape.

* * *

We got outside the palace with Mishima asking "Suzuki-san what just what the hell was that" I said "to be honest I don't know" Mephisto said in my head "you awoke to your persona the power of your heart" I said "I kind of get it your my other self and I'm kind of like a gateway for you to manifest" he said "such keen judgment young lord" I said "what's with the whole young lord thing" he said "your the one who controls me so it's only fair I call you such a befitting title" I said "there's no need just call me Takahiro" he was about to argue but I said "if your in my head than I'm gonna treat you as a equal Mephisto so please just call me by my true name" Mephisto said "very well" Mishima asked "that things talking to you isn't it" Mephisto said "he can't hear me so yeah he may think you've gone mad" I said to Mishima "he is but he's being pretty helpful" Mishima asked "did he change your clothes as well" I said "my what" I looked down to see that my clothes had changed I was wearing a black body suit covered by a gray cloak with a black crow like mask over my face Mephisto said "it's your idea of a rebel who fight's the power of the corrupt hence the change in wardrobe" I said "nice to know now how do we get out" he said "that way" me and Mishima walked in that direction to try and get out of the place we were currently stuck in.

We finally got out with Mishima asking "what the heck was that" I said "I really don't know but man am I beat" he said "agreed if you don't mind I'm just gonna head home" I said "agreed I'll see you tomorrow Mishima-kun" he said "see ya" I walked back with a familiar voice saying "did you miss me" I said "hey where did you" he said "I'm in your head remember me and you will never be separated" I said "that's gonna make showering really really uncomfortable now" he chuckled saying "have no fear I'll just have a nap when that happens" I said "wait you can for that" he said "of course that's not all did you know I get 4G up here" I said "my head sounds awesome" he said "Indeed" we kept walking to my house as he explained everything about how to use him effectively in battle and other more humorous topics.

As I walked in to my aunt's house with me saying "I'm home" Kota was the only one who was present saying "mom's gone for shopping and dad's at work" I said "you haven't been alone for too long have you" he said "no I haven't" I said "I gonna go for a nap" he said "ok" I walked up unaware of the meeting that was about to unfold.

 


	3. The foundations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify whenever one of the characters talks about P5-kun they'll refer to him as Akira Kurusu

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

I went up to my room to go for a nap as going to that place "metaverse" I said "thanks Mephisto" as I was saying going to the metaverse had left me heavily drained so I was going to have a nap. As I drifted off to sleep I was woken up by the sound of opera and piano when I looked ahead I saw a bizarre looking man with a long nose he said to me "welcome young man to the velvet room my name is Igor" I said "um it's nice to meet you I'm sorry where did you say this place is" he said "forgive me this is the velvet room I understand this must be a unusual experience for you" I said "Igor was it yeah after the day I've had there's not a great deal that can surprise me at this stage" he chuckled saying "it's good to meet another guest with a sense of humour now to the reason we summoned you" I said "that would be good to know" Igor explained "are you aware of the calamity that struck naught but a few months ago" I said "you mean the mental shutdowns and the phantom thieves" he said "correct now while the malevolent deity behind that calamity has been dealt with it would seem another has arisen to take his place" I said "not to be rude but what has that got to do with me" he said "the reason I called you was that the person who put that calamity to rest is no longer available" I said "so you want me to take his place" he said "that is correct" I said "very well I accept the responsibility" he said "very well we shall talk later for now it seems you are needed". I awoke to hear my alarm clock going off as I looked I realized it was not only the next day but I had to leave for school "ah crap I gotta run".

After I got to class Mishima asked "um are you ok" I said "I'm gonna make one thing clear I hate morning's" he said "right by the way we have volleyball practice this morning" I glared at him saying "your kidding right" he shook his head with me saying "which God did I anger to deserve this" I heard Mephisto say "well you've got the devil on your side so it's not so bad" I said "not helping" he chuckled in my head as I was complaining. We got to volleyball practice with me and Mishima being placed on the same team he said to me "so I've been thinking mabye we should check out that world again" I said "it might help but I'm worried that you might be in danger" he said "I appreciate the concern but I've got you" I said "yeah you do so shall we go after school" he nodded when a girl came up saying "Mishima come on up now" he said "whhhat" I got a look at her she was a tall dark skinned girl that had violet eyes with short brown hair she said "you as well Suzuki" I said "alright but who are you" she said "you don't know me I'm Yakuko Takahashi the captain of this team" the others on the team looked like they could pass out saying "she works us hard" she said "but have we lost yet" they said "no ma'am" she said "that's the right mindset now you two back to work".

**After class**

Me and Mishima met after class in Shibuya to investigate the palace that we found yesterday he said "ok so how do we do this" I said "let's see we talked about that Kurada and than" my reminiscing was interupted by a mechanical voice saying "keyword accepted" I checked my phone to see the creepy eye app that I saw the other day I said "oh I remember Kurada Kirishima, shogun and palace" my phone said "destination found beginning navigation" suddenly the world looked distorted with Mishima saying "wahh" eventually we were back outside the palace that Kurada we saw yesterday with Mishima saying "so we're back" I said "let's go I don't know about you but I'm dieing to know what's the deal with this place" he said "right let's go".

* * *

I walked about with Mishima trying to get answers when we got surrounded by a large group saying "same trash different day now die" I grabbed my mask and said "Mephisto do what you do best" he said "on it" he quickly began making short work of the others landing punch after punch combining it with mudo spells however Mishima said "we're outnumbered" I said "hate to admit it but your right" that was when a voice said "now shred them Souji Okita" out of nowhere a man dressed in a black haori with a katana that looked far to long to be of any use however despite my assumption the other being had no problem with the same voice saying "come with me now" me and Mishima instinctively ran hoping to get away.

When we found a safe area we saw the person who let us escape I said "is that a" he said "say it and I'll claw your damn eyes out" I chose not to point out our saviour was a dog he had fur as black as the night with cyan blue eyes and white patches around his fur I asked "ok then what do we call you" he said "first of all my name is Augustus and as of for why I saved you well you won't like the answer" I said "buddy at this stage nothing can bother me" he said "I saved you because I was bored do you have any idea how dull this place is" me and Mishima both screamed "WHAT THE HELL MAN" he said "I warned you that you wouldn't like my answer" I said "fine but can you at least tell me what this place is" he said "this is a palace formed by a particular humans cognition" I said "so if this is a palace it must make Kurada the king but why would it look like this" Augustus said "the palaces typically take on the form of whatever the owner views the world around them as" Mishima said "so since this place looks like the imperial palace oh my he sees himself as some kind of emperor" Mephisto said "more like a shogun and well done Mishima for figuring it out" I said "you know I'd love to know how did you go from being all like young lord to a sarcastic bitch Mephisto" he said "this is just how I am the whole young lord thing was a method of setting a good first impression" Mishima asked "he's talking to you isn't he" I said "yup" as we sat around Augustus explained everything else he knew about this world.

As he explained something he mentioned caught my attention that being "lately someone's been coming and going from this world an awful lot and it seems to be for nothing good" I said "wait a minute Mishima-san those recent crimes that have been happening did they have anything in common" he said "only thing I can think of is that the people who did them were mostly normal before hand or at the very least not known for the crimes they committed" I said "I know it's a long shot but what if someone's using this world to make said crimes happen" he said "come to think of it this reminds me of what Akira and the others handled throughout last year" I asked "I don't think you've mentioned Akira before" he replied with "ah were do I begin with Akira he was a role model to me he was the kind of guy I wish I could become he was cool and confident enough to make his ideals a reality yet dorky and modest enough to make him easy to talk to I miss him" I said "he sounds like a good guy" I put my hand on Mishima's shoulder saying "but your a greater guy I haven't known you for very long but I know you've endured enough to make you a wise person" he said "thank you really just thank you".

* * *

 After we got an explanation of what this place is from Augustus we decided to explore a bit more however when we arrived in the garden area we saw Kurada with a number of gurads saying "it's over now" I was about to summon Mephisto when a guard grabbed Mishima saying "move and your buddy becomes a kabab" he had a spear aimed at him with me saying "mother fuckers" however Mishima sat there with a blue aurora emanating from his body.

 


	4. The new resolve

**Bold for thought's and change in pov Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up**

**Takahiro's pov**

I watched as the blue auroa surrounded Mishima asking "are you ok" he said "funny really I lived my life as a loser and I'm gonna die as one" I said "you don't have to I can save you" he said "you don't" I said "look at this man is this how you wanted to go huh because a minute ago I saw something different I saw a ember in your eyes" he said "that's all I'll ever be an" I interupted him saying "you may be an ember now but I know you can in time become a wildfire now tell me what do you truly want" he said "I I" I said "say it no actually scream it what do you want" he said "I want to be a hero to make a real difference in the world not just some crummy zero who no one counts on but most of all I WANT TO LIVE" at that moment the auroa became deeper with a voice saying "so you've finally found your resolve now tell me do you accept my power" Mishima said "if I can live and protect the ones I love than I'll accept any help" the voice said "well than let us form a pact"

_I am thou thou art I thou must never surrender to anxiety in the face of adversity and power through all difficulties_

he emerged from the aurora being completely different he was dressed in a outfit that could be best described as a ninjas uniform with a black jackal mask, boots and a crimson scarf around his neck he said "your right Suzuki this whole time I never wanted to die I wanted to live on and now it's time to show the world my new resolve" at his side emerged a figure with golden robe's and a staff while having the look of a loving father in his eyes Mishima said "now let us assert our authority Gilgamesh" he drew a dashiō from the scabbard on his back standing ready for battle.

Our assault got of to a heavy start with me summoning Mephisto to provide us cover Augustus said "I shall assit you both" he summoned Souji Okita with me saying "you ready for this" Mishima said "I was born ready" he charged for a guard wielding an axe only just ducking in time landing a slash to it stomach area he then had Gilgamesh make it own move  _ **Aquaes**_ the guard was drowned in a massive bubble of water until it vanished with Augustus saying "so he's a water user even among the few persona user's in the world his power is a rare talent indeed" I said "that's Mishima for you" he was surrounded by three gurads so I sent Mephisto in to cover him with Mephisto saying "Gilgy it's nice to see you" Gilgamesh said "oh great what're you doing here Mephisto" my persona said "oh I was dropping by and decided I'd have a swing at these guys" I said "how about less sarcasm more fighting" Gilgamesh said "I'm with the small one as of for you Mishima keep safe" I said to him "it's wierd our persona's talking isn't it" Mishima said "oh beyond anything I've ever seen".

As the two of them made short work of them Kurada said "move and she gets it" he held a chain with a girl attached to it Mishima said "Takahashi-san why're you dressed like that" she was dressed in a white see through dress and heels that looked far to uncomfortable to wear I said "what did you do to her" Mephisto said "she's not real just another product of this cognition" Kurada said "what's the injustice here I'm merely keeping my property to myself" I said "she is not your property and you are anything but a king" he shouted "I'M THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF SUCH A TITLE" he began laughing with me asking "what's so funny" he said "it's funny knowing that even if you save this Takahashi then you won't save the real one" he said as we all looked confused "only she knows but we made a bet if she looses the next volleyball game she has no choice but to marry me whereas if she wins she won't have to but I'll confess that I may have intimidated her teammates into purposefully loosing" I said "you son of a" I was about to charge at him when Mishima said "don't" I said "but he" he said "I have a better idea but it's best if we talk in the real world" I said reluctantly "fine but" I aimed my Kukris at him saying "now this Kurada I'll be back for you and I'll put an end to your tyranny over the school" me, Mishima and Augustus left at after that.

* * *

I stood outside with Mishima and Augustus asking "so what's this infamous plan of your's" he said "it's based on what Augustus said about the whole heart stealing thing" I said "ok go on" he said "I was thinking what if we steal Kurada's heart and make him confess what he's done that way no one will look the other way" I said "and since it's in that world no one will be able to tie it to us Mishima that's a genius plan" he said "aw come it was nothing" Augustus said "I'm warning you both if we do this the chance of injuries is very likely" I said "if I have to break a few of my bones just to break some of Kurada's I'll do it" Mishima said "your so cool" I told him "we both are also what do we do about Augustus here" Mishima said "my apartment doesn't allow pet's" I said "so looks like I'm taking him home with me" I gave Mishima a high five as we walked home.

_**I am thou thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the moon arcana may it aid thy's journey for the truth** _

_**Moon social link established** _

**The day after**

After class me, Augustus and Mishima met to begin our infiltration I said "you ready" the other two said "we are" as we activated the metaverse navigator we began our infiltration however little did we know that we weren't the only ones who'd be going on that day.

 


	5. The first piece of the puzzle

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

As we entered the palace I felt a little dizzy as I said "I'll never get used to that" Mishima was vomiting in the corner with me saying "he definitely won't" that was when Augustus said "guys I think we should use code names" I asked "why" he told us "it's a precaution that's all if we go around using eachothers real names than it could do God knows what to the real Kurada" I said "alright but what should we go for" Mishima joined the conversation with him saying "I'm thinking Jackal for me" I said "keeping it simple good thinking" Augustus said "I'll be Churchill" I said "good going and as of for me huh I don't know" Mishima said "how about phantom I mean you give of that image with the mask and the cloak" I said "alright why not that" that was when a girls voice said "what the hells going on and why's that dog talking" we looked in the direction the voice came from with me and Mishima saying "Takahashi-san".

We saw her standing there with her asking "wait Mishima Suzuki what the hecks this place and what's going on with your clothes" I at first wanted to ask her to leave but at the same time it would only cause more issues so I said "sit down and I'll explain everything". After a long while of explaining everything she was finally starting to get it with her saying "this all sounds like someone going through a chunibyo phase right" I said "girl come join the club" she said "well if what Kurada did what you say he's done then I'm going with you all" I said "it's to risky Takahashi-san" she said "I know but I if he really has sabotaged my team then I I I'm gonna kill that shit" Mishima said "we might as well if we don't she'll just come in on her own" I said after sighing "you have a point" Mephisto said "man when did you get so submissive" I said "shut up Mephisto" Augustus siad "remember we don't need to do it today we have until the volleyball game to get this done" Yakuko said "so today's the 24th and the volleyball games on the April 18th we have less than two weeks to do this" I said "well then let's get to work".

As we wondered about the palace avoiding the many traps and guards skillfully "thanks to best boy that is" I said "what is with you today" as I was saying we made our way throughout the palace until we arrived in a area simply titled the gallery Augustus said "we should take a look it may provide an insight Into want the treasure" I was about to ask what he meant when he said "I'll explain later" as we pushed the door open the only word that came to mind over what I saw was discusted the room was littered with portraits of Yakuko however the truly bad thing was they were all nude paintings I clenched my fist muttering "that son of a bitch" Mephisto said "easy Takahiro he's not worth your fist" I said "he's not even worth my Kukris never mind my fist" Mishima said "to think he's called an honour student he's not even worth the title of pervet" Yakuko however looked mortified over the sight and honestly I don't blame her I placed the hand on her shoulder saying "we will beat him you have my word" she said "th thanks" Augustus asked "I know it's difficult but I need to ask why is he so obsessed with you" she explained it as "it all happened in our first year of high school I was being cornered by a bunch of punk's in Shibuya however he drove them off at first I was grateful for him but in the months that followed he kept asking if I was alright which was nice but by our second year it went from genuine concern to an obsession" I said "and now it's turned into forced affection" she was now crying saying "yeah it has" Mishima comforted her saying "you don't need to cry Takahashi-san me, Augustus and Suzuki will beat him for you" I sat by as he talked to her more saying to Augustus "why don't we go for a patrol" he said "good idea".

* * *

After we got back Mishima and Yakuko left the gallery with her looking a lot happier now I asked "everything ok" she said "I'm all better now" I decided not to ask what they had discussed but overall they seemed to have fixed the issue Augustus said "now let's get back to the infiltration" we all agreed and resumed our plan. As we crept about we arrived at an area that resembled a armoury however what freaked me and Mishima our was what was on the table he said "this map I know some of these area's he's marked" I asked "what's so unique about them" he said "these are spots known for having delinquents hang out in them" I placed my hand on my jaw saying "so a map listing those area's combined with an army that's armed to the teeth dear God" we both said in unison "he's gonna try taking over them" I asked "ok for a guy who was a glorified bully a year ago this is getting intense" he said "I know but if he does it'll be chaos heck half these spots are already considered ground zero by the hard working people of Tokyo but if he goes through with it then he'll make it even more unsafe" however Kurada appeared behind us saying "I bet you feel so smart uh trash yes I am planning a takeover of these spots but only as a wedding gift for Takahashi" I saw he grabbed the real one while a gurad had his foot on Augustus  **dear God if your listening I'm begging you don't let these people die even if I have to let them live please.**

As we stood surrounded I said "more cheap tricks just what I'd expect from a glorified bully" he screamed "I AM A KING AND YOU MUST REFER TO ME AS SUCH" I said "if you're a king then your a king of thieves sitting on a stolen throne and it's time somebody dethroned you" he was about to stab me with a sword however Yakuko shouted "NOOOO" he stopped asking "what did you say" she said "no he's he's done nothing wrong let them go" he said "you dare order me around"  Mishima said "she's does remember Takahashi-san remember what I said" she said "remember" he said "I told your that in the end your like a mighty phoenix no matter how much you die you always rise up from the ashes stronger then ever before remember when I said it's you who has pushed me forward" she said "to keep on trying you told me seeing me try time and time again is what pushed you forward since the first year" she held her head up saying "your right I have always been trying I guess I never paid attention to who it inspired and for too long I've let this bastard hold me down" she began being surrounded by a bright blue auroa.

As the aurora surrounded her she gained a fierce look in her eyes as a voice said "so you've finally accepted it have you the source of your strength" Yakuko said "I have" the aurora had managed to break her free as the voice said "very well then let us form a pact"

_I am thou thou art I thou shalt never loose faith in thy's own abilities and shall arise from the ashes forever more or suffer in crimson hell itself_

she too had undergone a wardrobe change she was now clad in a dark combat jacket with fingerless gloves and a fiery bird mask as she said "Mishima you're right I have been like a phoenix this whole time but this son of a bitch tried to hold me down" she drew out a Kusarigma saying "now IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SOAR ONCE AGAIN" she grabbed her mask saying "come Hua Mulan" at her side appeared a woman in a man's armour with a pole arm for her weapon as stood ready for battle I heard Mephisto say "Gilgy are you blushing" he said "we can't even blush you idiot" me and Mishima were about to go help her but as she was now ruthlessly ripping them to shreads he said "she's got this" I saw as she tore of a guard's head and beat another one with it so I said "yeah she's got this" on that day our army of three just became an army of four.


	6. The new dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning I'll save time by having Takahiro obtain certain persona's of screen some of them I'll show him obtaining them but only for a few.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** _**Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up** _

**Takahiro's pov**

After Yakuko had finished massacring the guards she came back looking only partly exhausted I asked "Takahashi-san I'm gonna ask this once" she looked at me as I screamed "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT" she said "I got mad so I let off steam" Mishima asked "are you hurt anywhere" she said "no not right now but that power it seems I'm just like you guys now" her persona Hua Mulan said "indeed m'l lady I am your method of protecting yourself" Yakuko said "please there's no need to be so formal with me I am you and you are me so" Mulan said "if that's what my lady requests then it shall be" Mephisto said to her "heya muly wully" Mulan said "oh great it's you Mephisto" he said "I can't be that bad" Souji Okita said "you are that bad" before he could protest they all said "Garden of Eden need we say anything else" he said "oh come on that was a joke and Eve knew it it's not my fault Adam toolkit to far" they'd descended into a full on argument now with me saying to Mishima "this is gonna get wierd huh" he said "intellect me about it Gilgamesh though is more tolerant then he lets on" I said "and Mephisto seems to have taken a liking to meme's" he asked "he what" I said "long long story" as they bickered the rest of us took the chance to take a break.

When our persona's weree done arguing the four of us looked at eachother with me asking "so what's the next step" Augustus said "we should carry on finding the treasure now if I was a betting man then I'd say it's in the throne room" suddenly a voice said "oh that oversized bedroom it's one more floor up" I looked asking "who said that" a humanoid with a purple body emerged saying "nice to meet ya I'm Sui-ki now if you don't mind can I join you guys" I asked "why" he said "because I've watched you in particular cloaky and you seem crazy strong so starting now I'm with you" before I could answer he had turned into a blue light and landed in my mask Mishima asked "what was that" I said "I really don't know to be honest" we stood in silence for a bit until we began running towards the throne room I heard a voice say "hey" I said "Sui-ki is that" he said "it's me don't worry and looks like I was right you are crazy strong holding two persona's at once" Mephisto said "that's Taka-boy for you and also when did I get a roommate" Sui-ki said "I'm with you now so enjoy"  **ugh I miss having my own room** they both said "we heard that".

As we ventured about the remaining floor we reached the door to the throne room although it was guarded by a massive creature I said "ok guys I say we go for a all out attack" Yakuko said "what I never decided my codename" I said "right fair point" Mishima said "why not Phoenix you are one after all" she said "sure it's better then Churchill" Augustus said "I'll pretend I didn't hear that" as we stood ready I called out "Phoenix, Jackal you two take the upper half Churchill with me" everyone said "on it" I was about to summon Mephisto when he said "this one's weak against ice attacks Takahiro so this time use Sui-ki" I said "alright" I held my mask saying "come Sui-ki" he reappeared saying "now for some fun" **Bufula** when the oppenent fell down Yakuko used Hua Mulan saying  **Agi** Mishima said **Aquaes** Augustus rushed in to scratch him with his claws as I slashed his stomach with my Kukris we all shouted "TIME FOR AN ALL OUT ATTACK" we all began battering him after we beat him I had Mephisto write on the wall " _team awesome was here"_ Mishima said "Mephisto is a pretty good artist" he said "thank you Mishima" after we had that exchange we went into the room.

* * *

As we walked in the only thing I could say was "finally something bigger then Kurada's ego" Mishima said "nah this isn't enough" around the room were trophy cases for things ranging from spelling bee to sport's tournament's however we soon found the treasure I said "you've got to be kidding me" it was the fake Yakuko from the other day saying "save me" however the real one said "I'm gonna rip his balls of when I catch him" I said "only if I get to cut out his pancreas" Mishima and Augustus said in unison "what the hell Suzuki" I said "is this even possible a living being well as living as things can be in this world" Augustus said "I've never seen a case like this but I don't see why I can't happen" I asked "ok so what did you want to talk about" he said while leaping onto an empty space "ok so we've found the treasure our next step is to send the calling card" I asked "the wha" he said "pretty much it's a way of saying we're coming to take it" I said "so the real treasure won't appear until we send it" he said "precisely now as of for what we'll do about that we can discuss it in the real world" as he said that we leapt out a nearby window to go home.

When we got in Yakuko said "man I'm beat using Hua Mulan is gonna take getting used to" Mulan said "it's ok lady Takahashi you'll adjust to it in time" I said "good to know but" Sui-ki asked "what" I said "how're you in here" he said "Mephisto hasn't said your a wild card meaning you can use multiple persona's unlike normal humans who can only use one" Mishima said "knowing that I'd say we should let you be the leader" I said "wouldn't you want to" he said "huh me nah I'm not the leader type" Yakuko and Augustus said "agreed" however Mishima asked "if we're gonna do this we need a team name something to make us known" I said "I've been thinking about that and I have an idea but it sounds kinda cheesy" he asked "what is it" I said "I thought since Tokyo's in a dark place right now we could call ourselves the new dawn" everyone said "that's a great idea" we all put our hands in eachothers saying "to The New Dawn".

After that we spent the next week preparing for the heist not knowing the madness that would follow us.

 


	7. The first heist

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

We had a six days until the volleyball game although none of us were worried as we had our plan ready to put into motion I'd bought some model gun's as Mishima mentioned that we all lack the range advantage while Augustus had done some tailing of Kurada to find any additional information about him and Mishima and Yakuko had done some extra endurance training  **show time.** Today was the day we made our move I arrived hours before anyone else and had put the calling card around the school so many times that no one could ever remove them when Mishima saw it he read it out:

_Kurada Kirishima,_

For too long you've used your status as an honour student to get away with many debauched desires such as bullying partying excessively and in the case of a particular girl harassment starting today this ends for we will steal your distorted heart

From the New Dawn

He said "that's pretty cool" Kurada himself came in saying "who did this answer me" he pushed over a number of people to get through with him saying "Suzuki was it you" he held his face millimetres from my own as I said "what me no might have been some other kid" he said "I'll kill them when I find them"  **way to easy** Augustus said "ok it's time" we said in unison "let us steal his distorted heart" as we left I briefly heard a blond haired girl say to another blond haired boy "so it's really back".

We arrived in the metaverse all suited up however I handed everyone their guns Mishima picked up and SMG while Yakuko grabbed a grenade launcher me though I chose the Revolver I said "let's do this" Mishima said "so did you just buy guns" I hinted saying "no let's just say I got something extra special" we began our infiltration as we evaded the guards and the traps as we decided we wouldn't fight until we got to the treasure to save our strength so to speak "only because best boy recommend that" I said "Mephisto it was Gilgamesh's idea and you know it" Gilgamesh himself said "thank you Takahiro for not being swayed by him" as they began arguing again  **seriously what is with them** but anyways as we moved about we finally arrived at the throne room I stood with the others saying "you ready" everyone else said in unison "we were born ready" I kicked open the door to see Kurada was in the throne room.

* * *

As Kurada got up he clapped his hands sarcastically saying "well done New Dawn really just wow" I held out my Kukris saying it's time Kurada" he said "not quite" he pulled up the fake Yakuko and began french kissing it with Yakuko herself looking like she could vomit at any moment fortunately Mulan said "it's ok Yakuko take it easy" as she backed down I said "it's time to take your heart away" he said "oh really" as he dropped the other Yakuko he turned into a gigantic fleshy creature with a few portions of its body being coated in armour as he said "Yakuko is mine and mine alone anyone who disagrees will die now" he lifted a giant axe saying "DIE" me and the others stood ready as the axe showed itself. As the axe dropped we skillfully evaded it as I said "Sui-ki go" he said "on it boss" he froze the axe up as I said "Churchill now" Augustus slashed it as I said "now Phoenix" _ **Agi**_ the fire assisted Augustus as he slashed it making the axe shatter however Kurada pulled out two more "shit I don't think we can keep this up" Mishima said "guys I've got a plan" I asked "go ahead" he said "see that jewel on his neck I think that's somehow boosting his power" I said "you might be right" as Mishima snuck around he said "buy me some time will you" I got out saying "come pixie" she said "let me help you all"  _ **Dia**_ with her move we all regained some health as Augustus asked "so that's what you did aside from getting the guns" I said "indeed" I held my mask again saying "plunder them Eligor" he said "as you wish" he ran ahead with a spear in his hand.

As Eligor got closer to Kurada I just noticed Mishima parkouring his way across the walls however my gaze turned back to Eligor who had just been smacked aside with Kuadra saying "you won't beat me I am A KING" as Mishima got into position he leapt with his sword drawn and slashed the jelwel with Kurada shouting "THAT WAS MINE BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DESTROY IT" Mishima said "what was it you said to that first year you bullied last year ah yes easy come easy go" we noticed he was getting weaker due to the jewel being destroyed with me saying "Phoenix would you do the honours" Yakuko said "with pleasure" she drew out her shotgun "time for an all out attack" we started off by rapidly firing out guns at him only to then begin slashing and cutting at him in every direction once finished Yakuko drew in the air with her fire as it read " _Let's rise from the ashes"._

As Kurada fell to the ground he lost his monstrous form and reverted back to his shogun outfit myself and the others all walked up holding out guns in his face as he said "forgive me" he had tears streaming down his face as I asked "what's with you" he said "I I'm sorry" Yakuko was about to strike him when I stopped her saying "let's hear him out first" he said "I was bullied when I was younger I used to be a obese and stupid boy who kept on failing I I" I knelt down saying "you just wanted to be strong didn't you" he nodded saying "that's why I studied until I became an honour student that's why I made others feel weak" I said "you wanted someone who could understand your pain someone who could relate to you" he said "I did but I lost my way the power I felt just that feeling of someone being so scared of me they'd do whatever I said I" he just erupted into tears now as he sat there Mishima said "looking at him now I feel kinda bad for him" Yakuko said "true it makes his actions understandable but not justified"  **ah what to do if we hurt him were as bad as he is but if we leave him this'll all have been for nothing** however Kurada said "take my heart" **huh what'd he say** he said "take my heart and make me confess my sin's I've done so many things wrong so please help me do one thing right just once" he grabbed him saying "very well Kuadra Kirishima your heart is ours now" I grabbed the fake Yakuko as I changed into a much smaller object although due to the light around it I couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

As Kurada began vanishing the Palace began shaking with Augustus saying "the palace is crumbling" as he said that a portion of the ceiling fell down with me saying "we have to run now" as we ran we kept having to avoid obstacle after obstacle be it traps or falling debris as Mishima said "we can't escape" I said "we can" I saw a window saying "when I say now activate the nav app" I jumped through the window smashing it in the process with the others joining me I shouted "NOW" luckily we activated it just in the nick of time.

As we landed on the ground in the real world I said "oww" I looked up to see Augustus had landed on top of a bin and Mishima had landed on Yakuko  **uh oh** she kicked him off her saying "you filthy pervet" he got on his knees saying "it wasn't like that I swear" **poor boy** I picked up Augustus asking "so what now" he said "now we wait" I looked down to see the trestrea had finally manifested as Yakuko said "I remember this" it was a small bracelet with a phoenix on the end as Yakuko said "Kurada bought me this when he first saved me in the first year he said it was his treat but after he began making things hard for me I just put it somewhere that I don't even remember" I gave it to her saying "why don't you take it besides not as if we can sell it for much" she said "thank you Suzuki" Mishima said "in the end Kurada wasn't that different from me he was just sick of being a zero" we all held our heads down as we walked away.

While we walked we met Kurada who went up to Yakuko and said "I'm sorry"  **looks like it worked** he didn't say anything else he just walked away with a sorrowful expression as we kept on walking Mishima asked "wait what're we gonna do about Augustus I mean he might be staying with you but" Augustus said "with Takahiro's permission I'd like to stay at his home some more" I said "sure besides Kota's grown really fond of you" he said "ah that kid can get lost" I said "yeah yeah Mr I love tickles" he just growled at me in embarrassment however Yakuko said "Suzuki I wanted to say me and Mishima are grateful to you for helping us out" I said "anytime" me and her gave each other a fist bump saying "let's help everyone we can" 

**_I am thou thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the chariot may it aid thy's journey for the truth_ **

**_Chariot social link established_ **

__As we walked home I knew deep in my heart that in the months to come I'd form and irreplaceable team of friends.

 


	8. The confession

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

**The day of the volleyball game**

Me and Mishima stood in the stands for the game as Yakuko prepared with her team I said "did we mess up" Mishima said "I hope not because if we did who knows how it'll end" Mephisto said "ah Taka-boy you truly are an impatient one" as he said that Kurada himself came up and took a microphone saying "hello everyone" he had a solemn look and tone about himself as he said "many of you know who I am I am Kurada Kirishima a so-called honour student but I have come here to say I am far from it"  **wait a minute** he carried on saying "I have done things unbecoming of a student such as bullying partying and harassment" he collapsed saying "I am a weak and pathetic person but I want to do one thing right and confess my acts to the world I know this won't make any difference to the people I tormented but I hope it can give them some closure and Yakuko" he screamed "I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THINGS HARD FOR YOU" as he got up he began begging someone to call the police I wispered "damn I never thought it would end this way" Gilgamesh said "at least now no one needs to be afraid of him".

After Kurada's confession the police called off the game to start investigating in that time all of Yakuko's teammates had apologized for planning to throw the game but she accepted it  **sadly they've got to do more workouts to say sorry what she's not that generous** however as I walked to meet Mishima and the others a boy came up saying "Suzuki-senpai can I have a minute" I asked "sir what is it" the boy said "I'm Takumi Yamada and I um wanted so say thanks" I asked "what for" he said "I doubt you'll remember but on your first day you saved me from Kirishima" I said "oh I remember you but I never got your name till now but hey don't sweat it" he said "again thank you for helping me out" he bowed his head saying "please accept my friendship as a reward I can't give much else" I said "fair enough"

_**I am tho thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the Devil arcana may it aid thy's journey in the search for the truth** _

_**Devil social link established** _

As Takumi raised his head he walked off looking renewed I heard Mephisto say "looks like someone has a fanclub already" I said "ah shut up Mephisto" he said "I bamboozled you admit it"  **I should have never introduced him to meme's.**

When I met Mishima, Augustus and Yakuko we all moved to a hidden corner as Yakuko said "so what now" Mishima said "we still haven't figured out who's been misusing the other world to casue all the other crimes" I said "so let's track them down" everyone looked at me asking "are you sure Suzuki" I said "I am believe me so what'd you say" Mishima said "if I didn't help everyone I'd just go back to how I was" Yakuko said "if I backed down now it would just leave a bad aftertaste" we all agreed to handle it ourselves on that day the New Dawn truly became the hope of mankind.

* * *

**At the Yamada residence**

I sat having dinner that night with Kota and aunt Yuko with her asking "so how has school been" I said "it's been ok I've made a few friends" she said "oh that's good and I see that dog's still with you" I said "he is in fact I was thinking about just keeping him I mean he's not being any bother right" she said "true and he has had an amazing effect on Kota what did you name him again" Kota said "Augustmus" I said "it's Augustus but close enough" she said "that's a fine name for him oh what's this" the news come on talking about Kurada and a number of people who came forward she said "first the phantom thieves now this when will Shujin learn" I said "knowing their stubbornness they won't ever change" she just laughed as we talked for the rest of the night.

**The day after**

That morning I'd gone out for a run around the area just for some exercise as Mephisto and Eligor had pointed out I could build up my stamina "I know it's a brilliant idea not need to thank me actually please do" I heard Eligor say "why is he still here" Sui-ki said "the boss wants to keep him around so let's do so" Pixie said "please don't fight guys"  **I miss having my own room** however I stopped listening to them as I heard a someone singing as I walked I saw a beautiful girl she had straight dark hair with bags that lay besides either side of her face with dark green eyes truly she was a beauty you can only find once in a lifetime she however asked "are you ok" Mephisto said "ooooh she's pretty let me take the wheel and I'll woo her over" I said internally "shut up Mephisto" I said to her "huh oh I'm fine"  **dang it** she said "that's good to hear" however when she dropped a shogi piece I grabbed it for her saying "allow me" I picked up a piece saying "seems as if the gold general is trying to desert his troops" she chuckled saying "seems so" she looked at me saying "you remind me of Akira" I asked "Akira Kurusu by any chance" she said "yeah do you know him" I said "a friend of mine Mishima said he was close to him I've never met him but he sounds like a cool guy" Mephisto somehow hijacked my voice saying "he might just be as cool as me"  **what the hell** she said "so you have his self confidence" I said "I do indeed" she said before she left "I'm Hifumi Togo nice to meet you" I said "Takahiro Suzuki it's nice to meet you too" as she left I said to Mephisto "ok what the hell man" he said "don't you remember I am you and you are me so therefore I can take control only for a moment though" I said "what aren't you telling me" he said "I'm sorry Takahiro I just thought it may unnerve you if I said anything so I kept it under wraps" I said "alright but don't do it again unless the situation is critical" he said "that was critical though I mean seriously that girl was loosing interest" after that I resumed my run.

While out on my run I bumped into Mishima and Yakuko who were just wondering about at least that's what they wanted you to think  **wait are they** as I met them he said "oh hi Takahiro" I said "hey Mish-man" yeah in the time between the heist and Kurada's confession me and the others became much closer Yakuko said "we were gonna head to the other world care to join"  **so they aren't on a date** I said "sure but first let me go get Augustus and a change of clothes" they both nodded as I headed home.


	9. Ostium

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

After I got changed into more casual clothing and retrieved Augustus I met with the others with Mishima asking "so where to now huh" I said "I can't think any new palaces we could break into" however Augustus said "Mihsima type into the nav app Ostium" as Mishima did I asked "the hecks Ostium" Augustus said "well you see there used to be a place called Mementos that connected metaverse together but that disappeared not long ago" Mishima said "that must be what Akira dealt with last year" Augustus said "it likely was him although since the metaverse is a cognitive world they never destroyed it more hit the reset button on it" I said "so now Ostium is the connection point" he said "precisely" Yakuko asked "so what do we do in Ostium" Augustus said "I'll tell you when we get there" as he said the that the nav app began navigation.

When we entered Ostium the area was warped into something completely different the sky had gone a scarlet red colour and the buildings were surrounded by skeletal constructs with Augustus saying "this is the area the other metaverse user has been coming and going from and it's in here we cans top the crime's before they happen" I said "so we A help the people out and B get some training in" Augustus said "I never thought of it like that but great idea" I heard Souji Okita say "it's about time you boys took this job seriously" Hua Mulan said "they've all worked hard enough Okita" Mephisto chimed in saying "but none as hard as Taka-boy" Gilgamesh came out saying "no I'd say everyone's done an equal amount of hard work"  **for once they're not brawling** we all walked off to go investigate the area.

As we walked around we saw some distorted shadows of the civilians with Mishima asking "so how exactly do we use this place" Augustus said "simple we just find someone who looks as if they're committing a crime and we stop them" I said "so if we stop them here we can stop their real world selves" as we wondered we found a man hiding behind a corner muttering something I said "does he look suspicious to you" Mishima said "he does to me" as I approached him the man said "I must have her I must have Mimi" I asked "hey buddy who's Mimi" he said "only like the hottest girl in Tokyo I've tried winning her over but she seems to think I'm stalking her" Yakuko said "anyone wanna break it to him" we just looked at eachother but in the end I volunteered as a tribute you could say I told him "look buddy I get it you like a girl don't we all are some stage but what your doing is in fact stalking" he said "it's not she she" he mutated into a teddy bear looking thing saying "she's mine and mine only" I looked at the others saying "shall we give him the New Dawn greeting" we all said "yes" as we all drew out guns we just bombarded him with a barrage of bullets with the only thing illuminating the alleyway being the flash of our guns but eventually we ran out of bullets as the man lay there I said "now are you gonna leave Mimi alone" he barely found the strength to nod as I said "atta boy" he vanished into a white light as I said "ok onto the next one".

* * *

**A few hours later**

I left the metaverse with the others as we all said "that was actually fun" Mishima said "I could create a website for us so that we can get more accurate information about crimes being committed" I asked "wait you can do that" he said "I made the phantom aficionado website so I can whip up a new website for the New Dawn" I said "wait that was you" he held his head down saying "yeah"''e chuckled a bit as I said "that's brilliant Mish-man" he said "thanks man" as we all headed off Augustus said "Takahiro can we talk" I said "sure what is it" he said "I want to thank you for letting me stay at your home so" he stood proud saying "allow me to teach you the ways of a fighter" I shook his paw saying "of course Augustus"

_**I am thou thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the judgment arcana may it aid thy's journey for the truth** _

_**Judgment social link established** _

as we walked I felt like someone was watching me but I decided to just ignore it.

When I returned home I felt my phone buzzing as I had received a message:

 **Mish-man:** Guy's we've got a catastrophe coming

 **Taksinator:** What is it ?

 **Mish-man:** We have exams coming up

 **Team coach:** I won't be as bead as we think

 **Mish-man:** It's all written work with no physical

 **Team coach:** Ok we're screwed as in royaly so

 **Taksinator:** Relax if we just study diligently it'll all be fine 

 **Mish-man:** Easy for you to say

I put my phone away as I headed upstairs unaware that I was about to meet someone I hadn't talked with in a while.


	10. The request

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** _**Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up** _

**Takahiro's pov**

As I fell asleep in my room I heard a familiar opera singing as Igor said "welcome back young guest it's been a while" I said "oh hello Igor how have you been" he said "quite well thank you very much but it would seem you've grown quite a bit since we last talked both as a person and a persona user" I said "I guess I have but anyways did you need something" he said "I did actually A congratulations on your growth as of late and B I must warn you of the lurking threat" I asked "what lurking threat" he said "I can't say for definite but something is coming something I don't think anyone of us can stop" I said "oh great" Lavenza said "but you trickster's have a thing for defying fate so I don't see why you can't make it through this calamity" I took note of her words as I left the velvet room.

**At lunchtime the next day**

I sat at our table with Mishima and Yakuko now your likely wondering why I said or table well it's simply a case of we sit there so often that it's been designated our table by other students however Mishima said "ugh there's nothing good on the site" yeah true to his word he set up the New Dawn Bulletin site but since yesterday he has received anything good heck the most unique one he had was about a damn cat that ran away however Yakuko said "hey check that one out" Mishima said:

_Dear New Dawn I don't know if you'll read this but I'm sending an SOS out of Kosei high our principal has been committing acts unworthy of a teacher he lies on report cards for students he dislikes he docks a teacher's pay if they complain about his methods and worst yet he's been harassing some female students threatening expulsion of they complain please help us_

Mishima said "strange it's hiding the account name of the poster" I looked at the others asking "so shall we investigate" Yakuko said "it could be nothing but if there's even the chance this is going on I want to do something" Mishima said "I'm with Yakuko on this one" I said "so it's agreed we'll investigate the principal and if it turns out to be nothing then we'll never speak of this again" we all decided we'd go pay Kosei a visit after school.

Me and everyone else reached Kosei just in time for them leaving with Mishima saying "so this looks like a average school" however a girl said "hey Nishima" a boy said "Futaba that's Mishima please try to get his name right" the girl now named Futaba said "oh cut it out Inari or I won't give you any hugs" the other boy said "fine I won't give piggyback's for the rest of the year" Futaba just pouted at that comment with Mishima saying "oh hello Kitagawa-kun" the boy said "hello Mishima-san" wait a minute I saw these two then I first arrived in Tokyo however Yakuko said "do you know them Yukki"  **wait since when does she call him his first name he normally sticks with his family name** Mishima said "I know them because of Kurusu-san they're good people" Futaba said "aww thanks Nishima"  **ugh** however I heard Mephisto say "be careful Takahiro these two have something not right with them" I said in my head to him "what is it that they're doing a bad job at hiding their relationship" he said "no it's not that it's something far more powerful although whatever it is they're doing a fine job of keeping it hidden" I said "alright I'll be careful" as me and Mephisto finished our talk we went to a secluded corner to talk with Kitagawa-kun and Futaba.

* * *

As we stood in the corner Mishima asked him about the principal while trying to not give it away we were the New Dawn and some of the things I was hearing from Kitagawa-kun made me want to kill something "easy Taka-boy" I asked "Kitagawa-kun can you think of anyone who'd want to write something like this" he said "come to think of it Hifumi might be the one" I asked "why though" he said "because from what I've noticed she's the most frequent victim of the harassment" I felt my fist clenching around my bag strap  **that's it the moment I get my hands on that shit bag of a principals neck I'm going to snap it like a twig** I said "thank you Kitagawa-kun for the information you gave us" I gestured to everyone to leave as I walked away.

I arrived at the diner in Shibuya with Mishima and Yakuko sadly Augustus had to be left outside since he's a dog however Mishima asked "so care to explain what happened" I took a sip out of my drink saying "it's safer if you don't know" Gilgamesh asked Mephisto "Mephisto can you say anything" Mephisto told him "it's um yeah let's just say I'm with Taka-boy on the fact that it's safer if you don't know" Hua Mulan said "I'm going to take the hard line and say just tell us already" I said "fine hearing what the principal did to Togo-san and the other girls made me want to snap his neck like a twig" I had a frustrated expression on my face as I said "I apologize that you had to witness that" Mishima said "it's alright Takahiro but still what're we going to do" Yakuko said "I say let's go handle it let's do it tomorrow" I said "that's good that way I can clear my head" so it was decided our investigation would resume tomorrow.

When I got home Kota was all alone with me saying "hey" he said "hello" there was a brief awkward silence until I asked "so are you up to anything fun" he said "I've got some homework but it's really hard" I knelt down to see for a kid his age it was hard however I said "hey tell you what why don't I help you out a little" he lit up with joy saying "really" I said "yeah of course" 

**_I am tho thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the magician may it aid in thus journey for the truth_ **

**_Magician social link established_ ** __


	11. The investigation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

After my slight hiccup yesterday me and the others began our investigation as Mishima asked "so what do we know about the principal" I asked "do we even have a name" Yakuko said "Noriaki Isunayma" I asked "how do you" she said "it's on the website" I said "well we've got that" I said his name into the nav app with it having a hit I said "ok so next a distortion and a place" Augustus said "for the place let's start with the obvious one of a school" the app said "candidate's not found" we all looked down saying "so much for that" we went through other places be it a house, a club or heck I even suggested a coffee shop at one stage however Yakuko suggested something that we never expected "a library" the app said "candidate's found" we all looked at eachother with a look of embarrassment however that's when I had an idea for the distortion I said "corruption" the app said "candidate found beginning navigation".

After the app transported us to the metaverse we noticed that we were all in our outfits I said "looks like we have the place" we got near the entrance to the library only for an announcement system to say "only the chosen may enter" Mishima said "so what now" I pointed to a part of the wall that we could climb through with me saying "we are infiltrating after all" as we approached it I gave Augustus a boost while Yakuko gave Mishima one when we got over I said "well then let's begin" we wandered about with me trying my best to keep my temper in check because of Noriaki.

We entered the library with very little trouble although nothing significant appeared yet until now as I looked at a book saying "guys check this out" it had a book titled  _The mass failings of the slaves_ I opened it up saying "guys these are profiles on teachers at Kosei but wait" Mishima took the book saying "these are details of their personal lives such as places they drink, food brands they buy" I said "he's blackmailing them" Yakuko said "guys that's not the only book" turns out all the shelves were filled with blackmail material be it his own students or their families I said "this is worse than sexual harassment or bullying" Mishima said "we need to stop him now" however our so called secret infiltration wasn't secret right now.

* * *

We all turned around to see that a group of guards had arrived all dressed in formal dress suit's with someone standing in the middle dressed in a formal white business suit I wispered to the others "on my signal run" they didn't say anything else so I decided to try playing coy I asked "huh so my book wasn't here" the man said "this is my personal collection dog now what're you doing here" I mockingly said "oh you know just wondering about trying to find my book what was it about ah yes why Noriaki Isunayma is a total shit-head" he said "you dare" I said "what me ah what the heck being coy doesn't work for me" I drew my Revolver and fired a bullet near him saying "NOW" we ran as fast as we could trying to escape.

Eventually me and the others got out with me saying "that wasn't how I envisioned things going" Mishima said "we did get one thing though" when we all looked at him he said "we now know that he's as bad if not worse than what the request said" I said "true so what do you guys say shall we take him down" we all nodded in agreement as we left for the day.


	12. The new addition

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

When me and the others left the metaverse Yakuko and Mishima left on their own while Augustus decided to do some scouting in Ostium however while I walked back I had an encounter that I would on that day regret but later in time would love "please leave me alone" I heard a girl say that with me near instinctively going to investigate when I got there Hifumi was standing there with her phone in her hand and a small tear drop in her eyes I couldn't make out what the other person was saying but it didn't seem friendly she then said "why are you doing this" when she clearly didn't get an answer she hung up with me asking "is everything ok Togo-san" she jumped a bit saying "oh Suzuki wasn't it can I help you" I said "more like can I help you look I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but whatevers going on isn't something happy" she looked down saying "I'll be fine" I said to her "Togo-san please help me so I can help you" she said "alright but not here" I asked "do you have somewhere in mind" she led me away to a place that would play a large role in the future for me.

As we arrived at a coffee shop she mentioned I looked at the sign "Leblanc huh odd name" as we walked in a much older man greeted Hifumi saying "ah Togo-kun how are you" she said to him "I'm alright Sakura-san could I just have the usual" he said "coming right up and for you young man what can I get you" I said "an black coffee please" he said again "coming right up" Mephisto said to me "since when did you have your coffee black" I said "since when can a regular high schooler summon Satan in a world made by the human cognition" he said "fair point Taka-boy" as we sat down Hifumi and me began talking.

As she sat there she explained to me "so about that phone call it was from the principal" I asked "I take it that he wasn't going on about your grades" she said "no he *sigh* lately he's been getting very direct with me" I asked while trying to hold back any anger "in what way might I ask" she said "last year it started out as him just congratulating me whenever I won a big match" I asked "match" she said "I play Shogi" that was when it hit me "wait your Hifumi Togo and you play Shoji your not the Phoney Princess are you" she said "the one and only" I said "I heard a little about that last year but enough of that what happened next" she said "as I was saying at first he would congratulate me whenever I did well in a match but then it turned into a case of him offering gifts or asking me out in dates I always turned him down politely but as of late he's gotten a bit more forceful" she grabbed a napkin and while crushing it said "I hate him I truly hate him ever since he began harassing me he's used my family's situation to make my life hell" when she had a small tear I using a different napkin wiped it away saying "it's alright Togo-san just let that anger out it's alright" she just kept repeating "I hate him I hate him" after about ten minutes she got up as she'd finished her coffee saying "Suzuki-san thank you for this it's done me a lot of good but still" I said "I'm sure that you'll be able to fix this situation after all" I did a pose involving me grabbing the left side of my head with me other arm sticking outwards as I said "no one can hold the Phoney Princess down for long" she chuckled saying "such a child but as I said thank you" as she left the the owner said "you know kid you remind me of Akira a lot" I asked "how so" he said "both of you have witty exteriors but deep down you always help those in need" I said "I just hope I can truly help her this time".

* * *

**The next day**

Me and the others met near Kosei with me saying "ok then shall we try this again" Mishima said "yeah" haha looking back on this moment I wouldn't have expected things to ever go the way they did. We successfully broke into the Library again with me saying "no guards this time" however Yakuko said "hey it's the bullet you shit yesterday" I said "ha it is" however out moment was interupted as a guard announced "intruder alert all forces to defensive formations" I said "ok so it's not us" Mishima asked "so the real question is who are they looking for instead" I hung by a corner to eavesdrop on some guards "did you hear the intruder was a high school girl" another said "I hear she's pretty as well" I said to the others "that's it I've had enough" I ran up while slashing one guard and shooting the other with him asking "where did" I said "ok buddy I'm gonna ask just once where's the girl" he said "at the history section but you won't" I interupted him saying "thanks" I fired of a bullet with Mephisto saying "damn Taka-boy that was cold" I said "I just hate guys who refer to women as objects" I sheathed my Kukris and revolver as I led the others.

We arrived at the history section with me seeing the intruder was none other than Hifumi who was currently binded in chains with the principal coming in I was about to charge in but Mephisto said to me "take it easy Taka-boy" Gilgamesh said "me and Mishima will take point" Yakuko said "and me and Augustus will support you from behind" I said "thanks guys" I watched as the principal said "ah Hifumi Hifumi what ever will I do with you" he slowly lifted her skirt up as he said "mabye I'll make your mother's life difficult instead" she begged him "nnn no don't hurt her" he said "starting to break are we good" I said "that's it guys go" I charged ahead in full force.

In a mere instant me and the others surrounded the principal with him saying "you again" he was about to land a hit on me so in response I grabbed him and performed a wristlock saying "move and I'll snap your arm" Mishima asked "how the heck did you do that" I said "training and as of for where from I'll explain another time"  **thanks Arata** as the principal stopped struggling I asked Hifumi "are you ok miss" she said "I'm fine but" she couldn't finish as the principal shouted out "NOW" all of a sudden our trap had been foiled as some other guards appeared capturing all of us as the principal aproached us he said "move and I'll snap your entrie skeleton"  **son of a** as he maniacally laughed he said "to think that is capture the New Dawn so easily oh man this is hilarious" I held my head down in shame as I thought  **he's right I did let my anger get the better of me and now because of it all my friends are going to suffer ugh some trickster I am** however Hifumi called out "don't".

* * *

As the principal turned to glare at Hifumi he said "what" she said "don't harm him please" he said "why he's a criminal" she said "no he's not he restored my faith in being able to stop you didn't you Suzuki-san" wait what how did she I heard her say "your voice is exactly the same" I said "you got me there" I heard Mephisto say "I'm starting to like this girl Taka-boy" she said "truth is I let myself be brought down by you principal but in the end that's going to change this time I won't be ruined by you because it's as you said Suzuki-san no one can hold the Phoney Princess down for long" as she said that a blue aurora surrounded her.

As the auroa a voice said "so your rediscovered your resolve now are you ready to fight back" Hifumi said with renewed energy "I will this time I won't ever be held down" the voice said "very well let us form a pact":

_I am thou thou art I thou shalt never let anyone clip thy's wings ever again and will fly forever more_

the energy got so intense that the chains melted as she emerged from the aurora she said "thank you for this Suzuki were it not for you I'd have never found this strength" she was now dressed in a dark violet corset with a knee length skirt to match in colour and a mask that resembled a butterfly with it's bottom left wing missing exposing that part of her mouth with a naginata in her hand she said "now let us dance Guinevere" at her side appeared a woman in a medieval queen's uniform I noticed she was holding a whip in her left hand as Hifumi said "Suzuki you helped me yesterday so now" she had a look that burned with resolve as she said "let me assist you".

 


	13. True unity

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

As Hifumi made her declaration she got to work instantly she had Guinevere whip the guards surrounding Mishima giving him the chance to break free **_Aquaes_** as he got free I said "Jackal go help Phoenix and Churchill I'll help out Togo" he said "on it" before I ran ahead he said "and Phantom give them hell" I drew my Kukris saying "I intend to" as I ran ahead Hifumi said "parcel for one" I slashed it with my Kukris and had Eligor send it flying with his lance saying "return to sender" as I said that a guard snuck up on me only for Hifumi to stab it directly in the head with her naginata when a number of other guards arrived me and her stood back to back as I said "were surrounded" she said "duck" as I did she said again  _ **Mafreila**_ with that single word all the guards were beaten as I asked "Mephisto how is the new guys always get the cooler powers than me" he said "don't ask me I'm not the one who writes this stuff" I asked "wha" he said "never mind".

Once Mishima returned with Yakuko and Augustus Hifumi asked "what happened" I said "Togo-san you were on fire that's what" she said "www WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING" she freaked out over her sudden outfit change with me asking "Churchill do you know anywhere we can talk safely" Augustus said "this way" as we walked Hifumi was freaking out over everything that she was seeing then again who wouldn't. As we got to a safer place we explained everything to Hifumi who despite the fact she accepted everything else she still freaked out over her outfit change with Guinevere saying "this young maiden is how you yourself envision a rebel" she freaked out again asking "how did you" Guinevere said "calm down young maiden I shall explain all soon" before she could leave Mephisto said "heya Guinevere" Guinevere said "Mephisto is that you my how long has it been" he said "too long and might I say you are looking as fine as ever" Hifumi asked "now their talking to eachother" I said "yeah you'll get used to it" Mishima asked "I'm amazed at the fact Mephisto knows all our persona's even before we got them" he said "I'm a very sociable person that's all" Gilgamesh said "more like a stupid person" yet again they began arguing with one another as I thought  **I take it back I'll never get used to this.**

With the explanation behind us we were about to set out again when Hifumi asked "wait what should I call you all I mean Suzuki called you all different names" Augustus said "in this world m'l lady we use codenames" she said "what for me hmm" she was deep in thought eventually saying "how about Butterfly" she then said "no too basic mabye Queen no I get the feeling that's taken" however Yakuko said "how about Phoney" Hifumi said "that's brilliant it fits with my Shogi title" she let out a small squeel only then reverting back to her original personality saying "that's a very good idea now then shall we go"  **this girls as mad as me** Mephisto said "that's not that hard to pull off" I said "shut up Mephisto".

* * *

We continued around the palace with Hifumi until Mishima asked "wait were did Isunayma go" I said "he must have escaped during the chaos of Hifumi's awakening which by the way was really fucking cool" she said "thank you" Guinevere said "alas young maiden your too easily swayed by this trickster" Mephisto said "kinda like how you were when I'd warm the bed for you when Arthy wasn't home" Guinevere shouted "I told you never to talk about that again" she whipped him causing me to feel the pain as well I said "hey Pixie can you help put" she said "aye aye sir"  _ **Dia**_ with me now healed up I said to the others back to infiltration.

After walking around a bit more we stumbled on a hidden area titled  _'private collection'_ I said "shall we" I tried opening the door only to find it was locked as I said "I've got this" I held my mask saying "go Nekomata" when she appeared she said "making a young lady like me work your so mean Takahiro-sama" Mishima asked "um" I said "I obtained her recently and she's a um bit of a masochist shall we say" Yakuko said "gee what gave that away" however Nekomata got straight to work as she picked the lock with her claws Augustus said "show off" we all looked at him but looked away knowing our canine companions dislike for being viewed as a dog when Nekomata was done we entered only to find some truly disturbing things.

The room was filled with paintings of Hifumi in compromising positions and  notes about her such as how she smelt or how she moved or worst yet speculations about her measurements I clenched my fist saying "that bastard" Mephisto said "Takahiro I I'm sorry I can't help more" I said "it's ok buddy besides your not the one who made this room" me and the others went through it with Hifumi sitting there with a small tear in her right eye I said "Phoney I" she said "it's ok" Yakuko said "this is Kirishima all over again" I decided "guys if we face him I can't guarantee that he'll have all his ribs intact by the time I'm done" Mishima said "on the bright side I found this" I grabbed a piece of paper saying "this is" Augustus said "it's a map showing us were the treasure is let's see based on the map it's in the main office" I said "com on" however Hifumi asked "Phantom could I have a minute" I said "guy's could you give us a minute" as they left Gilgamesh said "call us if there's any problems".

* * *

 

I stood with Hifumi asking "Phoney is" she errupted into tears saying "I hate him I hate him I hate him" she slammed the wall in anger with me saying "do you" she said "I'm sorry that was" I said "Phoney no Togo we can talk about this" she said "Phantom I" she fell into my shoulder saying "how how are you being so strong" I said "truth is Togo I'm not that strong I'm actually the weakest guys you could ever meet" she said "but you" I said "supported you and the others I'm only able to do that because I refuse to let them cry" she looked at me saying "Suzuki I" I said "Togo it's ok" she rested her head saying "I don't know why but despite only meeting you yesterday I can't help but feel safe I guess with you" I said "Togo I know we only met yesterday but your on this team and my teammates are my friends" I stood up saying "and I always fight for my friends" she got up as I said "now let's wipe away those tears and move on" I gave her a thumbs up saying "after all nothing can hold the Phoney Princess down for long" she said "your right" as we left Guinevere said "I guess I jumped the gun with this trickster young maiden he actually seems like a goodhearted man" Mephisto said "that's Taka-boy for you he's not only really good in a fight but he's really good at supporting people" I said "I can hear you ya know" Hifumi said "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this" I secretly thought  **join the club girl.**


	14. The treasure

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

When me and Hifumi left the room we met up with the others and resumed our infiltration as we cleared section after section of the library eventually arriving at the main office I said "pixie could you take a peek" she said "I feel bad but since you asked nicely" she flew through a vent with Hifumi asking "how is it that your able to use mutmulti persona's whereas we can't" I was about to say something when Mephisto stopped me saying "I wouldn't if I were you" I asked internally "why not" he said "the existence of wild cards is a fairly unknown topic and the higher ups want to keep it that way for now at least" I said "higher ups as I God's" he said "yes ironic really that I Satan obeys the will of the God's" I said "must be loosing your edge" he said "that'll never happen Taka-boy" following Mephisto's advice I said "I guess I'm just lucky" as I said that pixie came back.

As pixie came down she said "there's about two mabye three guards in their right now but I couldn't see where the treasure was" I said "it's no bother pixie" she did a little dance with Mishima saying "aww" pixie though just slapped him as Mishima said "what the heck man" I said "careful she bites or in this case slap's" Pixie then stuck her tounge out as she vanished causing Hifumi, Yakuko and Augustus to start sniggering I said "sorry about that buddy but she gets like that if you do anything that hints she's cute" he said "noted" with Yakuko asking "so how are we going to do this" I said "we could do it aggressively" however Hifumi said "we don't need to" I asked "go on" she said "if two of us act as decoys the others can go in and investigate" I said "that's brilliant Phoney but real question is who goes" Mishima said "I can do it after all you guys can search much quicker than me" Augustus said "I shall assit him" I said "you guys" Mishima said "where are we meeting up" I said "if we do this right we can meet at the entrance if not than meet at the private collection room" as we all agreed we got into position.

I stood saying "on three" I held my fingers up  _One, Two.... Three_ as I did that Mishima went up to the door he knocked saying "hello Shinjuku pizza delivery" I sighed with Yakuko saying "on the bright side it's doing the job" a guard opened up the door saying "wait a minute there isn't a pizza delivery in Shinjuku open at this hour" Mishima said "hey your the idiot who fell for it not me" the guard tried chasing him with Augustus distracting the second guard I said "now" me, Yakuko and Hifumi all went in seeing one guard was left he said "intruders how did" I said "Eligor" as Eligor appeared he knocked over the guard with me saying "now IT'S TIME FOR AN ALL OUT ATTACK" we did our attack as per usual when we were done Hifumi wrote in the air _"_ _concede your defeat"_ I said "I get the feeling that's a refrence to something".

* * *

With us now alone in the room I accessed a security feed saying "alright Isunayma's in the science wing right now and ah there's Jackal in the non-fiction section and Churchill in the fiction section" I helped the girls look all we found so far was some blueprints of Kosei and the teachers paycheck's however I looked in the corner seeing a painting of Vincent van Gogh's starry sky I asked "girls are any of you any good with art" Yakuko said "only if it's fan art" Hifumi said "I'm not that well versed now if Kitagawa-kun was here he'd give a lecture" I said "now I won't claim to be an expert but" I punched part of the painting saying "last I checked aeroplanes weren't in the painting" as I hit it the painting lifted up exposing a safe.

With the safe in view I said "Nekomata could you" she said "oh Takahiro-sama why are you making me work more do you like punishing me" she licked her paw as I said "just get to it" she whined with Hifumi asking "where did you find her" I said "honestly I don't know" as Nekomata worked Yakuko said "not to rush but Isunayma's on his way back" I said "shhhhhit" however Hifumi had an idea she said "Phoenix can you alter the security from that console" Yakuko said "I can why" Hifumi said "now I haven't played many video games but from what I know just push every button you can" Yakuko smiled saying "I can do that".

While Nekomata was busy picking the lock Yakuko was messing up the security  **she's having more fun than I thought she would** while Hifumi was navigating through the piles and piles of paperwork hoping to memorize some details but as luck would have it Nekomata was done with her saying "can I have a break now Takahiro-sama" she begged as I said "alright I'll give you a week at the most" Mephisto said "how come she gets a break" I said "because your my main one that's why" he said "aw shucks" as we checked the safe all that was in there was a light cloudy thing Hifumi asked "how are we meant to get that out of here" I said "we aren't" as I said that I explained the aspect of calling cards and how the treasure functions with her saying "I get it now but still how long do we need to wait" I said "unlike last time we don't have any deadline" Yakuko said "but still I'd rather get this done before the exams" I said "fair point we have how long" Hifumi said "for my school it's two weeks" I said "so it should be the same for ours" with us agreeing we left.

* * *

We got to the entrance seeing Mishima and Augustus standing there albeit out of breath I said "nice work you two" Mishima said "thanks" we then told them about the plan with Mishima saying "hey guys when we're done why don't we hang out as friends rather than teammates" I said "that would be nice lately it feels like it's been work work work" Hifumi said "that would be wonderful" Mephisto said "ohh I wanna go to some hot springs especially" I interupted him saying "Mephisto if you finish that sentence than I swear to God" he said "alright but still it would be fun going with Hifumi and Yakuko" him saying that prompted Hua Mulan and Guinevere to come and try to beat him for it.

 


	15. Encounter

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

**A week before the exams**

Me and my teammates had spent the past week preparing for the next heist I'd done some practice with my aiming and building up stamina to use my persona's while Hifumi had done a few missions in Ostium to get some practice in, as of for Yakuko and Mishima they'd done some research with Augustus on Isunayma's private life if only to find something we could use against him so with that in mind it's show time.

The calling card had been placed in the most elaborate way possible that being in all the highly populated areas of Shibuya and all over the gate at Kosei as we admired our handiwork Mishima said "is it me or are we getting good at this" I said "your right also nice plan Togo for suggesting we place it across Shibuya as well" she said "it's nothing and I told you all just to call me Hifumi" as someone saw the card they read it out:

_Noriaki Isunayma_

_For too long you have abused your status as Kosei high's principal through lies, manipulation and blackmail starting today that ends we will steal your distorted heart and make you confess your sin's_

_From The New Dawn_

I said "alright guys let's go" as we all left I at the time never knew this but someone who'd play a large role later on was watching from the shadows.

When me and the others entered the metaverse we all preoapre for the infiltration Hifumi had now got a handgun as her ranged weapon as she thought a naginata wouldn't give her a lot of time to use a gun. As we broke in again we moved around the palace so we could reach the treasure I said to everyone "guys if anything goes wrong and we need to run meet at the zoological section it's the least guarded area they all said "right".

* * *

When we got to the treasure we saw Insunayma standing in his office with a bottle of alcohol he didn't look so good so I asked "what the" he said "after the treasure are you go ahead take it" I said "what" he said "sure I don't care thanks to you guys my reputation is ruined I mean let's face it I wasn't very secretive about my bullying of student and staff so by the time the police search my office and home all my blackmail material will be sized and used against me" I talked with the others while he kept on drinking "guys do you not feel a little guilty" Mishima said "true it's sad to see him give up but we still need to punish him for what he did" I said "do the rest of you agree" they all nodded so I decided "alright let's do this".

As we walked back into the office we were about to take the treasure when suddenly Augustus got thrown aside I said "guys arms up" in the door way was a man who was the definition of creepy he had a black cloak that was torn a bit at the bottom and a executioner hood throughout his outfit he had a few holes but his skin was being covered by a black mist like substance I demanded while holding out my gun "who are you" the figure just looked at me eventually saying in a heavily distorted voice "call me Rhadamanthus" he stood there giving off such an inhuman feeling he looked at us saying "let me test how powerful you all are" he drew a long sword that was serrated I said "Augustus can you stand" he said "yes" I said "right you cover Insunayma the rest off you try to back me up" I drew one of my Kukris and charged.

I began my attack by delivering a slash to his stomach while following it up with a gun shot he however dodged it as Mishima went in to slash him from behind Rhadamanthus however just kicked his stomach leaving him on the floor Hifumi tried striking with her naginata however he just kept blocking without actually hitting her Yakuko took the chance to get the jump on him but using his blade he casued her kusarigma to get tied up while pulling so hard she went flying I said "what hell are you a persona user" he just looked at me with an empty expression I ran at him with both my Kukris however similar to Hifumi he just kept blocking and blocking I said "Mephisto" as Mephisto emerged Rhadamanthus just punched him casuing him to disappear back into me I said "the hell he can punch a persona" Mephisto said "Takahiro run" I said "no not while I can still fight".

* * *

I kept up my fight with Rhadamanthus well I say fight to him it was more like a obstacle course they'd do for children I asked "answer me this are you the criminal who's been abusing this world" he said "I am I won't lie but you are unworthy right now" he just punched me in the chest using my disorientation to garb my neck he said "I shall let you all live for now but know this I will destroy you someday" he threw me I to the wall saying "get stronger New Dawn" he ran the door fading out of sight.

Once I got everyone patched up thanks to pixie I asked Insunayma "just the hell was that" he said "I'm afraid I know him that Rhadamanthus fellow is the one who convinced me to take up my blackmail trick you see I used to just do the whole docking teachers pay thing but about two months ago he came to me in this world and convinced me to take it further" I said "so he's the author of all the students pain" Insunayma said "yes I'm sorry you had to face him especially for my sake as compensation take the treasure I shall return to my real self and confess my sins" I said "alright" he however said "Togo I'm sorry for what I did I just I really admired your passion for Shogi a game most kids these days consider boring or lame and I guess in time I took that admiration to far" she said "don't say sorry to me here prove your sorry in the real world" he said "your right goodbye all of you" I grabbed the treasure as we all ran.

When we got back to the real world I looked at the treasure saying "what the heck is this" Hifumi said "it's a samurai helmet a very old one I'd say it was one of the first ones" I said "explains why I don't recognize it" however Mishima said "still that Rhadamanthus guy" we all held our heads down as I said "he really made us look like shmucks huh" Yakuko said "true he beat us to a pulp but we're alive so let's be happy about that" Hifumi said "true and thanks to that encounter we know who's behind this mess" I said "you've got a point" Mephisto said "still Takahiro that was reckless of you fighting him when I suggested you run" I said "I know but at least we're alive" after that we all left with me being left in charge of A what to do about the helmet and B what to do for our social meeting.

While I walked home I bumped into Takumi who had crashed his bike I said "hey pal do you need a hand" he said "huh if you don't mind" I grabbed the bike as I helped him up saying "sorry about your wheels" he said "it's no issue your not the one who crashed it" he let out a light-hearted chuckle as with him then saying "that's twice now you've helped me out" I said "it's no issue but still how did you crash in the first place" he said "I just lost control that's guess that's why I get for going to fast" him saying that brought up some bad memories as I let him go they flooded my mind:

_ Flashback: _

_Back when I was about seven I had a older brother Arata he was in all honesty the centre of my world you see since our parents were always out due to work he practically raised me himself he played with me, helped me with my homework, dressed any wounds I had when I hurt myself pretty much anything a parent would do however when he had just turned eighteen tragedy struck he while walking home from his job as a police sergeant he was hit by a car and when the driver was arrested his words were "I lost control I was going real fast after all" for the first year after his death I just cried and cried in private then after that year I just began shutting others out hence my initial robot like demeanor as some students in my home town would say._

_End Flashback._

At first I hated the idea of forming a bond with others but the day I arrived at Shujin the day I met Mishima he befriend me someone who he had no reason to someone he could have ignored yet he did none the less for that I'm eternally grateful as because of him I met so many other wonderful people "Taka-boy if you need to talk about Arata I'm here you know" I said "I know I've always got you buddy".


	16. Rest and relaxation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

**The morning of the exams**

Me and the others were heading to our respective schools to do our exams however Insunayma hadn't confessed yet "hey guys check it out" Mishima held out his phone with a press conference of Insunayma  **never mind** he went on to say "thank you all for coming today I have to confess that I Noriaki Isunayma have done things unbecoming of a teacher I I altered report cards for students I didn't like I docked the pay of teachers that tried to disagree with my views and I I harassed many female students one being in a sexual manner I even went as far as to gather blackmail material on people who I felt I could bring down easily" he errupted into tears saying "I failed as a human being oh God someone call the police" the conference ended as I said "see I told you it would be ok" Mishima said "now we can have our exams free of mind" Hifumi said "yeah we can" she wiped away a tear as I said "Hifumi it's going to be just fine now let's go charge into hell" Mephisto said "good idea I think I left the stove on down there" I chuckled as I walked with Yakuko and Mishima.

**That weekend**

With the exams now out of the way me and the others were going to our promised meeting we arranged to meet at a theme park I dome town I was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket however right now I was meeting Hifumi since we turns out lived ten minutes away from eachother. I pulled out my phone to check the time when Hifumi called out "Takahiro" I looked at her as she came up I said "hey" she said "hello" I could see a small blush on her face with Mephisto saying "love is in the air" he then sang the song that line comes from with Guinevere saying "I must say Mephisto I am with you on this one" we both said "be quite" I walked with her to the station to meet Yakuko and Mishima Augustus however couldn't come as dogs weren't allowed at the park  **poor boy but he's got Kota looking after him.**

We all met at the station with Yakuko and Mishima saying "hey" I said "Yaka-girl Mish-man" wait are those two holding hands Sui-ki said "ha knew it" as we all introduced ourselves we heard a slight commotion as someone was shouting at someone else "you brat wallet, cash and watch" the boy he shouted at said "no thanks now if you'll excuse me" he tried walking off however the guy shouting at him grabbed his shirt only to be slammed into the ground I asked "who the" Mishima said "haven't you heard that's Isshin Sakurarabi the resident prince at Shujin" I said "he's at our school how come I haven't seen him" Mishima said "he tends to keep to himself mostly to study but if I'm not mistaken his father's the mayor" I said "huh well enough about him let's go" we left however Isshin definitely left an impression on me what I at the time didn't know was that he'd play a part later on in this little tale.

* * *

When we arrived at the park Yakuko immediately declared that we'd go on the roller coaster much to Hua Mulan's dismay  **I feel like I'm a kid again** Mephisto said "we could have gone to a bar like Gilgy said" I told him "and I told you both were all underage so we can't" I however got dragged by Hifumi as I shouted "gahh".

While we were on top of the roller coaster I was next to Hifumi saying "is it too late to say I hate heights" she however said "then let me ultimate Excalibur attack your fear" I had a confused look on my face as she said "it's a Shogi thing I do" I said "I'd like to play it with you sometime" she said "that would be good" she had a small smile on her face as we shot down

**_I am thou thou_**   _ **art I thou hast acquired the power of the Star may it aid aid in thys journey for the truth**_

_**Star social link established** _

As we shot down I screamed at the top of my voice while Hifumi was having the time of her life Mephisto said "I'm gonna" I said "don't even think" I was interupted by the sound of him vomiting as I finished off saying "it" on that day I swore to never go on a roller coaster again. 


	17. The meeting

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

The day after our theme park trip I was far from in good shape "Taka-boy that was the worst feeling ever" I said "says the one who vomited in my head" as I was saying I wasn't in good shape as me and roller coasters don't agree however I had to go to school as much as I didn't want to *buzz* *buzz* I felt my phone buzzing as I pulled it out I saw a text:

**Mish-man:** So were getting the results today

**Mish-man:** I don't want to look at mine

**Team coach:** Yuukie don't worry babe you'll do great

**Taksinator:** Ha knew it you two are dating

**Mish-man:** We um alright we are 

**Taksinator:**  Hey I'm not judging in fact I'm really happy for you both

**Taksinator:** Go team Mishakuko

**Team coach:** That's terrible man worst ship name ever

**Darling I'm a princess:** I too am happy for you both

**Taksinator:** Heya Hifumi

**Darling I'm a princess:** Hello Takahiro

Me and the others just spent the rest of the way to school chating  **I really have found an irreplaceable team.**

When I walked in the results were on the board "let's see Suzuki Suzuki ah here I am" haha I got second place not too bad but first is Isshin Sakurarabi  **so the prince is an intellectual type** a number of people were saying "man I failed" however one student said "it's no fair we can't win with geniuses like Suzuki and Sakurarabi they're just too smart" Mephisto said "somebody's jelous Taka-boy" however I listened as someone called out my name "Takahiro Suzuki" I looked to ask "who's asking" the boy said "I'm Isshin Sakurarabi I'd like a minute if you don't mind" I got up to say "by all means" he said "then follow me" we walked out with a number of girls swooning over Isshin.

When we got to a corner in the courtyard I asked "won't the teachers have an issue with us cutting class" he said "they tend just to leave me be due to my father's position of power so everything will be ok won't it" he had a look of pride in his eyes saying "New Dawn" wait how did he I asked "what're you" he said "I know you Yuukie Mishima and Yakuko Takahashi are in league with them" I mentally talked with Mephisto saying "buddy think we should tell him" he said "if he's smart enough to figure out your in leauhl with the New Dawn he's going to eventually find out you are the New Dawn so yeah I'd just tell him" I said "Sakurarabi-kun it's more than in league with them" he said "so you are them" I said "correct so what are you going to do about this information" he said "I won't share it with anyone you don't want me to I never had any intention of blackmailing you I did in fact want your help" I said "alright but was this needed" he said "it's safer than posting on your fan site shall we say" I didn't want to pry yet so I said "alright how about we meet up later and discuss this more properly" he said "fair enough how about here" he handed me and address that I recognized as I said "what is it with this cafe".

* * *

Once school was out me and the others met at Cafe Leblanc they knew that Isshin knew of us being the New Dawn and that I told him at first they freaked over it but that was dwarfed only by their insatiable curiosity over his request when we got in I asked Isshin "so what can we do for you" he said "I'd like you to do your whatever it is you do that I still haven't figured out on somebody" I said "who might it be" he said "his name is Katsagura Itou" I said "the mayor's assistant what's he done wrong" Isshin said "he's been plotting to take my father's job now normally I'd be ok as he can't be mayor forever but it's the fact that he's using illegal means to do so" I asked "what kind of means might I ask" Isshin said "I know he's using bribery, intimidation and while I have no proof of this I believe he's using blackmailing" I said "well this is certainly a problem Sakurarabi-kun could you give me and the others a minute to discuss it all" he said "by all means I'll enjoy the coffe while I wait".

I got to a different booth with the others saying "so what do you say" Mishima said "I think we should do this but does it relate to Rhadamanthus" hearing that name made us all look down in shame knowing how he beat us all with little to no effort I said "so let's do this and make that punk realise he made a mistake" Yakuko said "I'm with Takahiro on this one" Hifumi said "if there's even a chance blackmail is involved then I want to do something about this" I asked "so we're all in agreement then" everyone said "yes" we go up to talk to Isshin about it.

I got back to the table saying to Isshin "Isshin Sakurarabi we accept your offer on one condition" the others looked puzzled as I had just added said condition I asked "we ask that you help us out" he asked "how can I" I said "all we need is some information about Katsagura it can be anything where he eats what he does for hobbies that kind of thing" Isshin said "that's not to demanding very well I accept" we shook hands to signify our agreement however little did any of us know was that our lives were about to get even more wild because of that one meeting.


	18. The discovery

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

**The day after**

With us now officially helping Isshin we got straight to work with me meeting the others at Shibuya to the and figure out what Katsagura's keywords would be I asked Isshin who was with us "do you have anything" he said "I might his hobbies are going to the gym, fishing and video gaming as of for where he eats big bang burger mostly" I said "right well then" I held out the app "Katsagura Itou" the app said "candidate found" I said "big bang burger" the app said "candidate not found" I said to the others "what it was worth a shot" we then spent a while trying to figure it out when Isshin said "my father can figure out the budget for orphanage's quicker than this" that was when the app said "candidate's found" I checked the app to see the place was an orphanage however Mishima said "malice" the app said "candidate found beginning navigation" however I noticed Isshin was still with us.

When we entered the metaverse Isshin freaked out saying "what the hell" he looked around frantically trying to find out where he was when he said "who are you people" I said "Isshin Sakurarabi I am Lucifer himself and these are my minions of darkness" Isshin said "whh please don't hurt me" I said "I won't but these ladies here are going to violate you" before I could finish Yakuko said "ok Takahiro you've had your fun" I said "codenames remember" she said "oh right" Isshin asked "what's going on" I removed my mask saying "look it's me Sakurarabi-kun" he said "Suzuki what the" as we took the time to explain everything to him all I could hear was Mephisto laughing wildly saying "hahahaha Taka-boy that was to funny oh my ahahahah" Gilgamesh said "I don't know who's stupider the master or the persona".

After we were done explaining Isshin said "so this is a world filed by cognition" I said "yup" he asked "and your not Lucifer" I said "nope" he said "alright as wild as this is I believe you" Mishima asked "just like that" Isshin said "true it is hard to believe but considering I am here I have no reason to deny it's existence" however Hifumi said "am I the only one who notices that giant building in the background" she pointed to a building that resembled well an orphanage however it had a really creepy aurora around it kind like what you'd find in a horror movie I said to everyone "shall we" Mishima said "wait what about Sakurarabi-kun" Isshin said "I'm trained in Aikido, Boxing and Krav maga if that's enough" I said "it might not be ideal considering the enemies we usually deal with but it's far better than nothing also how much do you train" he said "I train frequently but I rarely get to use it" I said "with any luck that'll stay the same" we walked in completely innocent to the horrors we were about to find.

* * *

We entered through the door only for Isshin to ask "before we truly start what's everyone's codenames just for reference" we all used ours as he said "alright now forgive me if I hold you up" I moved with the others silently with Mephisto saying "Taka-boy I'm sensing a really sinister auroa" I said "you too huh" Isshin asked "who's he talking to" Mishima jokingly said "himself in a way" however Hifumi asked "is it me or is the temperature really dropping" come to think of it she's right I can feel it dropping however Hua Mulan said "Yakuko watch out" saying that caused Yakuko to leap out of the way as something came dropping down on her I shouted "Phoenix".

I franticly ran to check up on Yakuko saying "come on Phoenix are you" she punched my stomach saying "I'm fine you idiot I just tripped" however Isshin asked "that was salt water" Gilgamesh said "tell him it's warm water as well" however Isshin pointed it out that with Hifumi saying "guys cc check this out" she led us into a room that was filled with drawings in crayon I asked "is this" Yakuko looked as if she wanted to cry over what she saw the drawings were of some children running away in fear from somebody who was drawn to have horns I said "don't tell me these kids they were" Isshin asked "Phantom you said these palaces reflect the human heart didn't you" I said "yeah I did" he said "then why does this feel like a SOS rather than a twisted person's heart" I said "Katsagura might not be as evil as we think mabye just mabye he needs someone to save him rather than to victimise him" however we all had to hide as something was coming in the room.

We all leapt up onto the ceiling beams with me noticing that Katsagura's shadow had walked in he had a hunch like figure with a set of mostly ripped blue jeans I left Isshin with Augustus and leapt down I said "Katsagura Itou" he looked at me with eyes that were covered in scars and arms that had what looked like cigarette burns on them I said "easy I'm not here to fight I just want to talk" he glared at me saying "help ha now one can" Mephisto muttered "if you had 10 yen for everytime somebody refused your help" I said to Katsagura "I wish you no harm" I put my Kukris and gun on the floor saying "see I'm unarmed I don't want to cause harm" he came up asking "what do you want" I said "I want to know what all this is these drawings I mean" he said "the people at the Orphanage they they hurt us they treated us like cattle on a farm" I said "I I I'm sorry if this is" he knelt down saying "I hate them I truly hate them" he cried as I said "hey it's okay shsh" he said "I want to become the mayor so no one else suffers this way" I said "I can relate to that" he asked "no you can't no one can undwrunder my" I said "I can actually I lost somebody who he meant the world to me" he asked "what" I said "I once upon a time had a brother who he meant everything to me he was a police sergeant and more than that he was who I wanted to be kind and courageous while being funny and gentle he died when I was about seven and I wish I could have him back I really do" before I could say anything more Isshin and the others fell from the ceiling beams with Katsagura shouting "liar you wanted to hurt me like everyone else has" he ran away with us being surrounded by shadows I said "Katsagura wait" he ran out of sight as I said "alright get ready for a fight guys" I ran and grabbed my Kukris and gun.

* * *

I held my weapons in my hand with Isshin collapsing on the ground saying "it's all my fault you nearly had him you almost reached out to him yet I I just went and messed it all up" I sliced a shadow that nearly struck him saying "Sakurarabi-kun it's not your fault" he said "but it is *sigh* my whole life I've wanted nothing more than to save people to protect them but everytime I try I fail" he held his head down as I said "you didn't fail all the time you identified that Katsagura was up to no good and you sought us out to fix it" Mishima said "Sakurarabi-kun do remember in our first year that girl who was being bullied" he said "I remember you mean right Yakushigu" Mishima said "she was being picked on by all the other students do you remember what did her eyes look like" he said "they they looked so lonely and painful" Mishima said "now remember what did you do" he said "I talked to her we never went any further than just talking in the hallway but I talked with her" I said "you see Sakurarabi-kun you didn't fail entirely you don't need to save everyone" me and Mishima said "just save the ones you can save" as he heard our words he stood up.

The shadows began leaping straight for Isshin however the blue auroa that we'd become all to familiar with surrounded him as it actually pierced the shadows I said "what the" Isshin said "your right both of you I've let myself be brought down by the ones I failed to help when in doing so I forgot the people I did help" he adjusted his glasses as a voice said "so you've finally accepted your true strength" Isshin said "I have and I won't ever forget it" the voice said "very well let us form a pact":

_I am thou thou art I thou shalt always be unfaltering when defending those in need and must never forget thou's true might_

As the chant ended Isshin left the auora dressed in a white and red superhero costume with a blue flowing cape and a domino mask to cover his eyes he said "your right I shall always be unfaltering when defending those who need help so time to be a hero" he held his mask saying "now arise Perseus" next to him was a man with white robes and a crown while holding a mirror shield he said "very well master let us do this" Isshin said "Phantom, Jackal, Phoney, Phoenix and Churchill you've done enough but now" he pounded his fist's together with brass knuckles saying "time for me to be the hero" he ran at the shadows with a brave and courageous stance.

 


	19. Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I haven't cleared up is for Takahiro's social links they're all level 2 at this stage however I just haven't shown it on screen.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

I watched as Isshin went all out against the shadows using his training to his advantage he punched one shadow with a left hook while delivering a butterfly kick to another I said "guys remind me to never piss this guy off" everyone said "agreed" he had Perseus batter the shadows with his shield while using it's mobility to his advantage he said **_Mazionga_** with a single move most of the shadow got electrocuted with him saying **_Miracle punch_** I said "he's on fire right now" he said "you know Phantom I can see why you people like this job" he had a smile on his face as he delivered a punch to the last shadow I said "great work Saku" I stopped as he collapsed with me saying "guys let's get him out of here".

As we left the building we got to a safe distance Isshin woke up saying "what happened" I said "you passed out for a bit likely due to the strain of your new power" he said "oh you mean my persona" he got up asking "what happened to my clothes" Perseus said "calm down master it's all part of your transformation" he said "why a super hero though" Perseus said "it's how you envision a rebel master" Isshin said "no need to call me master just Isshin ow" I asked "what's wrong" he said "I'm just a bit tired is all" Hifumi said "why don't we take him home" Isshin said "if that's not an issue I do" he groaned in a pain for a bit as I said "let's get you home Sakurarabi-kun" me and Mishima picked him up and took him to the real world.

I returned home after saying bye to the others Isshin had gotten a lift back from his family butler as turns out his mother is a wealthy business woman as well as his dad being the mayor however when I got in Kota said "big brother" I said "heya buddy" yeah since I helped him with his homework me and him have grown much closer however Aunt Yuko said "Takahiro nice to see you" I said "it's good seeing you as well Auntie" however I heard Uncle Ryota said "evening Takahiro" I said "uncle" I hugged him as he began examining me saying "hmmm decent muscle actually no great muscles my my how much working out do you do" I said "it's" Aunt Yuko said "Ryota don't bring work home" he said "alright" as we all sat down for dinner.

* * *

**Hifumi's pov**

**Concurrent with Takahiro's talk**

I got in and quickly took my shoes off while heading up to my room as I got in I picked up a photo that we took during the amusement park visit "Mishima looked so sick after that roller coaster ride and Yakuko I don't think I've ever seen someone get so competitive over a hook a duck before" my eyes darted to me and Takahiro as I said "and oh Takahiro he looked so unwell after the roller coaster as well seeing him look so happy though was cute wait" what am I saying I mean sure he's got nice hair and such a charming smile combined with a loving a brave personality oh God am I.

Thinking about those thoughts I grabbed my phone to call Yakuko:

 _Hifumi:_ Hello Yakuko are you free to talk

 _Yakuko:_ Heya Hifumi is everything ok 

 _Hifumi:_ You and Mishima are dating aren't you

 _Yakuko:_ We are but what's that got to do with anything

 _Hifumi:_ If it's not a bother can I ask how did you know you had feelings for him?

 _Yakuko:_ Well it all started when he helped me during our situation with Kurada he supported me when I was down in fact it's because of him I'm able to rise again so because of that I fell for him and turns out he fell for me

 _Yakuko:_ Can I ask what brought this on?

 _Hifumi:_ I um I've been thinking of a boy quite a bit lately at first I thought it was because he meant a lot to me as a friend but now

 _Yakuko:_ I take it your starting to have feelings for him

 _Hifumi:_ I um yes he means a lot to me 

 _Yakuko:_ Can I ask

Yakuko: Is it Takahiro?

Hifumi: what it's um yes

 _Yakuko:_ I had a feeling it was him 

 _Yakuko:_ I've seen the way you look at him heck you look at him lovingly without knowing it 

 _Yakuko:_ That's not friendly admiration that's love

 _Hifumi:_ It's huh move, dove, glove it can't be 

 _Yakuko:_ Take it from me I know what it's love still I'd wait until you get an idea of what he feels

After that me and her ended the call when Guinevere made an offer "Young maiden if you wish I can inform Mephisto so he can tell the trickster" I said "no thanks Guinevere I'd rather tell him face to face" she said "ah this brings back memories of Lancelot we loved each other dearly yet we due to many issues we couldn't" I said "didn't that end in heartbreak" she said "it did sadly but I have a feeling you and the trickster will end much better" I said "thank you Guinevere really I mean it" she said "I may be harsh on occasions but I do worry for you" I went to sleep because of what it all however as I slept Takahiro was still in my mind.

* * *

**Takahiro's pov**

**The next day**

I met the others in Shibuya with Augustus saying "we need a quicker way to meet" I said "true" however I couldn't continue as Isshin asked "so what are we doing today" I said "let's investigate the palace some more if we're lucky we might find the treasure" as I said that Hifumi asked "could we do something different than that it's just that it feels like it's been work work work lately" I said "she's not wrong and Sakurarabi-kun isn't back to full power yet" he said "how did you know" Mephisto said "I can see Perseus's condition which in turn reflect's your own" I said "wait a minute you never did an intro for Perseus" he said "your right I didn't" Perseus then said "your the devil aren't you" Mephisto said "angel, fallen angel and a demon all in one" I said "your forgetting asshole as well" Mephisto said "that was mean Taka-boy" I said "I can't be a bully if I insult myself" he said "oooh I like that meme".

As per Hifumi's request we went to the Inokashira park with Isshin saying "so beautiful" I said "it is really" however Hifumi was looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks I asked "Hifumi are you alright" she squealed a bit saying "oh I I'm fine Takahiro" she gazed into my eyes as the others said "let's leave them alone a little" they walked away as I gazed into her eyes I said "you've got pretty eyes" she said "your's are what colour are they I can't tell" I said "there meant to be hazel but they appear more brownish" she said "they're pretty" I felt her gently take a hold of my hand as she kept on gazing at me both of us taking in eachothers appearances however Mephisto took control of my body saying "and now kiss" as we fell down I said "Mephisto you little shit" he said "I am now Takafumi shipper and it's a ship I shall go down with" Hifumi started cursing my other self as hers said "Mephisto I for one support that pairing" yeah let's just say the rest of the day was filled with awkwardness, hilariousness and me cursing Mephisto to heaven what can't curse him to hell he's the king.


	20. Back to work

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

**Two days later**

Me and the others took an extra day off as Isshin had a personal matter to attend to however today we went to the metaverse when we got in I asked "so what do we do about Isshin's codename" before any of us could say anything he said "I was thinking Paladin" we all said "sounds good" as we walked he asked "will we need to fight those things again" I said "chances are yes but you've got your brass knuckles and Perseus so you'll be fine" although as we approached the door it slammed shut with Katsagura saying "go away I don't want your help leave leave leave" I said "time for another way" I led the other around the back to where a skylight was in view I had to carry Augustus on my back due to his paws making it difficult however along the way Hifumi kept trying to avoid my gaze likely due to the incident the other day.

When we go through the skylight I asked "Paladin I'm curious what did you do yesterday if you'd rather not say then that's fine" Isshin said "no it's alright" he sat down as we saying "I went to the hospital yesterday oh don't worry It's not for me" he took his mask off saying "it was to see my baby brother Shinjiro he's 5 and he's very very sick" I said "oh I I shouldn't have asked" Isshin said "it's alright besides seeing him smile whenever his big brother comes to visit always puts a smile on his face so that's enough for me" he was clearly forcing a smile as I said "Isshin if you need to talk about it I'm here" he said "in fact it may be direct but he wants to meet all of you I don't know if he'd be able to meet Augustus due to hospital regulations but he'd love to meet you guys" he then said "before you ask it's because I said you guys are my friends and well I haven't exactly had a whole load of them growing up" I said "you know what let's make that our promise we'll steal the treasure and go meet your brother" we all agreed as we resumed our infiltration.

As we wondered about a bit more with Isshin occasionally asking questions we found the main office for Katsagura however we could hear the sound of a fighting I said "everyone NOW" we barged in to see Katsagura was being attacked by Rhadamanthus "you again" he just glared at us as he let Katsagura go I asked again "what do you want with him" still no answer however Mephisto said "Taka-boy duck" all of a sudden Rhadamanthus had pulled a wire that made a wooden beam nearly crush us I said "alright your clearly not in a talking mood so let's fight Paladin, Phoenix cover Katsagura Jackal, Phoeny and Churchill with me" as we all drew our weapons Rhadamanthus drew his as he finally said "weakling" I charged at him delivering a single slash only for him to throw a shuriken that I narrowly evaded I grabbed my revolver a delivered a shot that however he somehow blocked it I asked "so your a persona user yourself" he glared some more with that same empty and sinister expression as before he jumped back he said "begin the purge Atilla the Hun" at his side came a figure with some dark energy surrounding him as it wielded a spear with a bow and arrow quiver strapped to his back he said "now die".

* * *

As Rhadamanthus made Attila the Hun attack us we could barely stop him I had Mephisto use multiple fire spells on him while Hifumi used her naginata while Mishima gave us covering fire Augustus however said "guys I don't know if we can win" I said "I'm not giving up" I held my mask "go Cu Chulainn" he said "as you wish my lord"  _ **Deadly Fury**_ he slashed and slashed at Atilla however it only just scratched him I said "no" however while I did that Augustus managed to land a scratch on Rhadamanthus he however sneezed saying "I'm allergic to dogs now fuck off" I said "so your not so invincible afterall" Rhadamanthus glared as he ran and delivered a punch to my stomach he did a spin kick on Mishmash while having Attila just send Hifumi flying into the wall he said "this is the second time you've foiled my plan's" he said "it seems I underestimated you Takahiro Suzuki" no he can't how does he "I'll be watching more closely" as he ran he left a note saying " _become my best enemy"_ I said "is everyone alright" Isshin was in the corner saying "what the hell who the hell was he" I said "you deserve an explanation".

After we explained what Rhadamanthus was and that he was the reason for the sudden rise in abnormal crimes he said "I should have known" I said "it's not your fault besides I should have known he been here and prepared for it" as we got up Katsagura's shadow came up asking "why why did you save me" I said "because in you I don't see a villain I see a hero who's just lost his way I see somebody who tried so hard to save others yet forgot to save themselves in the process that is why I helped" he said "you aren't going to hurt me" I said "no I never wanted to all I wanted was to help you help yourself" I took a hold of his hand saying "let me be your hero Katsugara please" he said "I I" he took a hold of me saying "thank you thank you thank you thank you" I said "hey there it's no problem just let it all out" he got up saying "alright I'll help you out I shall return to my real world self and confess everything I've done including the illegal acts and the trauma I went through" I said "that's good of you" as he faded into a white light he said "thank you for saving me you truly became my hero" now while at the time I felt how touching the moment was the main issue was the fact that the palace was crumbling I shouted "RUUUUUN".

Once we escaped Mishima said "while it's sad that we didn't get to do it the way we usually do I will admit that was a satisfying win for us" Isshin said "that was brilliant what you did Suzuki" I said "I just hope it worked" however Isshin had to take a minute since he had a call to answer Hifumi said "Takahiro how do you do it be so strong yet so human" Mishima said "that's the thing about Takahiro he's not a good leader because he's strong he's a good leader because he knows what it's like to be weak" Mephisto said "if everyone's getting touchy feely I'm gonna have a nap" as he said that Isshin returned saying "I just got a call from my father Katsugara has gone home feeling sick while muttering I'm sorry" I said "now we wait" as I said that we all left to go home  **this was the fastest job we'll ever do**.

* * *

As I walked back with Hifumi she said "so about what I asked" I said "it's alright Hifumi" she looked up at me with those beautiful green orb's she calls her eyes "Takahiro" "Hifumi" we looked at eachother closer as Mephisto yet again took control of my body saying "now kiss" Guinevere said "I'm with him now kiss" as we crashed into eachother I'd hit her forehead so hard that she had bruised it a bit instead of getting annoyed we both just laughed about it as I helped her up she said "so um have you got plans for the summer" I said "I had just thought about doing a request or two in Ostium but I might put that on hold to hang out with everyone I mean this might be the last summer we can enjoy in our youth" as we walked I asked "I am curious though what do you have planned for when you finish school" she said "I was thinking of going fully professional with my Shogi either that or I find a modest job in a office I refuse thought to be a house wife" I said "that would be insulting I'd you did" she blushed while asking "whwh what about you" I said "after today I want to be a care worker and help out kids in difficult situations like what Katsugara was in" she said "that's noble of you" as we walked I felt my heart skip a beat or two as I led her home.

 

 


	21. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to warn everyone now the summer segment of this fic will be mostly filler chapter's some from the other New Dawn members pov whereas the rest will be from Takahiro's although on a lighter note I have some good chapters planed for said fillers but again sorry.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

The well after we had our second run in with Rhadamanthus was a mixed one to say the least Katsugara hasn't been at work in all that time and at school we were getting a newer teacher something that made a lot of people excited so hence why I'm here with said teacher in the gym with the other students Principal Hiruta said "good morning students today I would like to introduce Torhu Yoshida starting today he shall be your new literature teacher" Torhu came up saying "morning everyone it's nice to meet you and all that now who wants to go have a nap" everyone was with him as they all spoke about him I only just got a look at him through the crowd he had a burgundy red shirt with a aqua blue tie that somehow melded perfectly with his brown hair and hazel eyes I heard Mishima say "talk about a good first impression" I however felt my phone buzzing so I went to answer.

As I stood in the toilets to get a little privacy the message came up:

 **Blocked number:** Greetings New Dawn

 **Taksinator:** How did you get this number

 **Taksinator:** I'm not the New Dawn either

 **Blocked number:** I know it's you who caused the sudden change of personality in Kurada Kirishima, Noriaki Isunayma and while he hadn't shown signs yet Katsagura Itou

 **Taksinator:** Who are you

 **Blocked number:** Call me Alibaba I am a part of a group that are very keen on meeting you and your compatriots

 **Taksinator:** Why should I 

 **Blocked number:** Because if you don't I can guarantee by tomorrow morning everyone will know your identity 

 **Blocked number:** Meet us in Shibuya by the subway entrance

 **Taksinator:** Fine I'll comply for now but when I meet you I'm going to knock your lights out 

I tired answering back but the number seemed to have discontented itself so I took the time to inform the others.

**End of school**

After explaining to the others what happened we all agreed to meet at Shibuya albeit very reluctantly however Mishima asked "how exactly do we know who to look for" I said "come to think of it I never asked" however Isshin said "everybody I will do everything I can to guard you all from all harm" I said "I know you will Sakurarabi after all you are a Paladin" he smiled as he shook my hand 

_**I am thou thou art I thou hast acquired the power of the Temperance may I aid in thy's journey for the truth** _

_**Temperance social link established** _

When me and Isshin had shook hands I felt a sudden change in the air as I said "heads up" after a bit we found ourselves in Ostium as I asked "who hit the nav" everyone shrugged their shoulders as if to say not me however a voice said "we did" all of a sudden a group appeared doing dramatic poses saying "you New Dawn have done enough to this city so let us The Phantom Thieves judge you all" I saw that the group they looked like a bunch of really bad cosplayers one had a red dominatrix outfit another was dressed like a musketeer while one of them had a fox mask I think I drew my Kukris saying "get ready guys".

* * *

I moved in to try and make the first strike but one of them said "go Anata" I barely avoided the thing that attacker me saying "is that a freaking decepticon" Augustus said "it's a persona watch out Phantom" a guy wearing a black coat said "Queen take care of the fiery bird one, Mona take the pooch, Panther Fox and skull take the dog masked one Noir with me let's take on the copycat" why'd he I noticed he drew out a knife as I said "I make knives cool ya know" me and the other guy clashed as the musketeer girl got behind him she said "Astarte" I watched as a thing that looked like a sugar skull came out next to her with me getting back in the background I could hear "go Seiten Taisei" or "attack Kamu Susano'o" and worst yet "Mecernius"  **shit this has really turned into a mess I can't do much else other than try to make this go from a war of attrition to a stalemate at least then I can try to keep my team alive** however my fears got worse as Hifumi was about to be pierced by an icicle "noo" I sent Nekomata to try and take the shot which while it did work she sadly had to be called back although what I never knew was my day was going to get even worse.

I just evaded a axe strike from the girl with the musketeer outfit and a gun shot from the black coat wearing guy I shot a few rounds as well saying "why are you doing this" she said "you've done quite enough making all these crime's happen" I said "wait you" before I could say anything else they all stood together with their guns drawn as I said "is that a fucking grenade launcher" I quickly got back as my group took cover I said "this isn't going so well" Mishima said "you know Phoenix I really should have taken you up on that cuddling and snuggling offer" I said "now's not the time love birds" as I said that Hifumi asked "wait where's Paladin" I looked around to see Isshin wasn't anywhere to be seen however you could just hear **_Miracle Punch_** he made an impact that caused them to cease firing as I said "NOW" we made our counter attack as I sent out Mephisto while using my gun Hifumi had Guinevere bombard them while Isshin went in for a drop kick.

Just when things were looking up for us the coat boy said "I didn't want to use him but you leave me no choice" He threw his jacket aside saying "pillage them Satanael" the ground began shaking as a huge winged creature came out I asked "Mephisto on a scale of 0 to utterly screwed oh bad is this situation" he said "Taka-boy we can't even assess how screwed we are right now" the big thing I say that because I can't think of a single word to describe it's appearance and power but anyways it drew it's gun while aiming at us I said "guys if I die tell Kota he's not getting my room" Mishima said "will do" however the coat guy stopped asking "Mishima is that you" Mishima removed his mask saying "Akira what the heck are you doing here" I internally asked Mephisto "should we attack now or" he said "nahh let the broskys have their moment" as he said that all tension suddenly disappeared.

* * *

When Mishima talked to Akira we all stood down as I asked "am I going to be the only guy who ask's what in the hell is going on" Mephisto said "more importantly how is there a cooler me in that kid" Satanael said "Akira this is going to get awkward having two people by one of my name's" I said "how about we just call you both by your current names not by Satan the devil and certainly not the Morning Star" they both said "I can live with that" the blonde haired boy said "so what now" I simply shrugged my shoulders as Seiten Taisei said "let's beat the crap out of them" the boy said "Taisei that's a great idea" however the girl with the red dominatrix outfit said "Ryu don't cause trouble for us pretty please" he said "come on babe don't give me that me and Taisei were just fooling around ya know" I asked "ok I need an explanation, a new cloak and some God damn sleep" Mephisto said "we've bamboozled you Taka-boy" ugh then there's him.

After a load of introductions and reunions I got to talk with Akira I simply said "trickster" he said "copycat" Mephisto said "wannabe" Satanael said "charlatan" me and him then began laughing as our persona's did as well I then said "oh man this is just too good two trickster's in one place oh man ahahah" he said "it is by the way nice cloak" I said "likewise with the coat" as we went to our respective teams Isshin asked "how did you figure us out anyway" Futaba said "it was simple with the Kirishima incident Ann and Ryuji told us they overheard you saying you shall take his heart, as of for the principal it bothered me and Inari here why you seemed so keen on asking and then that calling card he got got us suspicious" I asked "how'd you know about Katsagura if he hasn't been changed" she said "Sojiro told us"  **ah ball's** however Hifumi asked the all important question of "how did you know the keyword to get I to Ostium" she said "after the principal i bugged Susuki's phone and listened for any consistent words that may give us a hint and as luck would have it he said I'm going to do some jobs in Ostium when he talked with Togo-san also I ship it" Mephisto said "thank you small one" as I held my head down over my carelessness Ryuji said "what a dumb thing to do" however all of the Phantom Thieves said "says the one who says everyday he's a Phantom Thief".


	22. Declaration

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

When we were done introducing ourselves to the Phantom Thieves we left Ostium to go to Cafe Leblanc due to Akira's suggestion I said to him "so your a wild card too huh" he said "yup so are you" we looked at eachother as he said "your personas while most aren't that powerful it would seem you make up for it in terms of how creative you are with them" I said "while you are all about smashing people to bits" he said "in style" I asked him "did we just become friends" he said "indeed we did" we laughed as we walked although our little moment of happiness was cut short in a rather abrupt fashion.

As I got my phone out I saw that not only was my screen acting wiered but so was every screen it then displayed a old English style R as a familiar voice said "people of Tokyo I am Rhadamanthus the one behind all these crimes that have swept the city" I said "the hell is he doing" he carried on saying "it is true I am the one who has done this the power I hold that lets me do this is a one of Godly proportions and to prove it I'm going to say a truck is going to crash into the main street of Shibuya" as if by command a truck did in fact go where he said he then declared "the police will try to catch me and lock me up I say let them try as of now Tokyo is my playground and you are all my playthings" he ended the broadcast as I shouted "that BASTARD" I collapsed to the floor and pounded my fist into the ground until it bled slightly.

I got to Cafe Leblanc with the others as Hifumi said "Takahiro it's ok" I said "it's anything but I feel like he's laughing at me over how powerless I am I hate him so much yet I don't even know his name it's like he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time" she said "just remember your not alone now we can beat him together" I held her hand saying "Hifumi I thank you" she had a smile filled with affection on her face as she said "anytime and besides you helped me out so it's only right I held you out" she got back to the group as Akria asked "so would anyone care to explain what the hell that was all about" me and all of my team went on to explain everything to him such as who Rhadamanthus is and what he's been doing.

* * *

When we were done explaining I said "he's driving me crazy I just want to find him" Makoto then asked "haven't you tried using your personas to find him" Hifumi said "we tried that once and it came up dry" although Yusuke pointed out "something does bother me it's the fact that according to you he only recently showed his persona" I said "yeah it struck me as odd but I thought he was just being cocky" Yusuke asked Morgana "Mona this may be a leap but is it possible for a user to not have total control over their other self" the cat said "it's possible but if so this is the first time I've seen this happen"  **ah come on man I was just adjusting to a talking dog now I've got a talking cat** Mephisto said "I wanna pet it" I said "quiet you" Nekomata said "Takahiro-sama has another kitty meow am I going to be replaced" I said "no Nekomata your not also sorry for getting you hurt earlier" she said "anything to protect the woman you love" I said "it's not like that I swear" she said "I beg to differ Mephisto told us all about it" he said "way to eat me out ya yarn loving idiot" she said "hiss leave me alone"  **but she's got a point I do feel quite strongly for Hifumi nah she'd never love me.**

I sat while having some coffee as Hifumi asked "are you ok" I said "yeah I am it's been a long day" she said "at this stage we could form a club about that" I said "true" we entered another stage of gazing into one another's eyes as she said "Takahiro" I said "Hifumi" Mephisto was about to do his now kiss thing but Nekomata and Cu Chulainn said "not this time" he said "gah get off me let me go" I just ignored it as I kept looking at Hifumi's eye's although as my misfortune would have it I did get close enough to kiss her she just went with it as we gave eachother a kiss full of compassion and understanding she however leapt back saying "what the" I said "that was um nice" she went bright red saying "this is too soon it's all wrong" Mishima and Yakuko asked "is everything" Hifumi however ran out saying "this is too soon" I said "let me guys" I ran out to go find her while the others stayed behind.

**An hour later in Odaiba seaside park**

I found Hifumi sitting on a bench as I said "Hifumi wait" she was about to run as I said "please just" she said "it's too soon I should just" I said "please Hifumi don't run" she said "it's too soon I couldn't I shouldn't have" I said "Hifumi please tell me what's wrong" she took a few deep breaths and finally said with a few tears "I shouldn't have kissed you we aren't dating and I feel like I've done something wrong" I said "Hifumi it was a beautiful feeling so don't feel like you've done anything bad" she said "I shouldn't have I mean I love you but that was" I stopped her saying "wait you love me" she blushed brightly saying "I I" she then blurted out "I love you I love you I love you" I had my arms around her neck saying "Hifumi I love you too" a locke of hair fell out of place as I straitened it I said "Hifumi you mean so much to me" she said "Takahiro I" I said "Hifumi in the end no matter how many adventures I have in the metaverse they don't mean a thing if your not with me" she said "I love you" I said "as do I" she leaned closer as she gave me a kiss to symbolise our newfound partnership with eachother I decided to return it in kind in the end the only thing that stood out aside from us was the sun setting in the background although Mephisto cheered "the ship has sailed at last" Guinevere said "I knew you could do it young maiden" they clapped as me and Hifumi ignored them and kept on kissing.


	23. Reaching out

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Takahiro's pov**

Me and Hifumi walked back to Cafe Leblanc with her wrapping her arms around mine she said "I'm sorry for what" I said "it's no problem Hifumi" I looked at her saying "besides you did give me the best confession I've ever been given" she asked "did you get a lot" I said "as a junior high student I did but do you want to know what they lack" I kissed her forehead saying "they aren't you" we walked back into Leblanc only to be on the receiving end of greeting from our friends.

As I got in Mishima said "nice one buddy" Isshin said "congratulations to you both" I looked confused as Mephisto started whistling as I thought  **why am I not surprised** I then got a look from Gilgamesh saying "so he was telling the truth" I then sat down as Hifumi snuggled into me Futaba said "I've gotta give it to this Rhadamanthus guy he's good" she showed her laptop as she said "he's bouncing his signal all over the world heck it's saying he's in Hawaii, Jamaica and Okinawa" I asked "he's got to be operating from somewhere" however Isshin said "oh no" he held up his phone saying "guy's Rhadamanthus just listed his next victim" it was our logo a rising sun with a shield behind it as I said "so he's declared war on us cocky bastard" Yusuke said "you should all be careful from now on" I said "agreed but how is he targeting that many people at once it's as if he's everywhere" Ryuji asked Akira "you don't think he's back do you" Akira said "no this is too wild for him and besides he died" I decided not to ask as it seemed like a bad idea.

Me and Hifumi walked home as we held onto eachother as I said "this is nice" she said "yeah" she was blushing a bit as she said "a part of me doesn't want to go back home" I said "I could steal you away" she said after smacking me "stop it your making me blush" I said "aww but you look so cute like that" she pouted saying "meanie" however our moment was interupted as we felt ourselves being dragged into the metaverse "Hifumi wait for me" she held out her hand being barely able to take a hold.

* * *

I held onto Hifumi saying "I've got you" she said "I knew you would" her blush was hidden a little by her mask as I said "did we get brought to a palace" she drew her naginata as I drew my Kukris I said "ready for anything my love" she said "only if you are my dearest one" we both blushed over what we just called eachother although that ended as a mechanical voice said "I wish you no harm" from a nearby rooftop dropped a figure as I said "if your with Rhadamanthus then I'll send you back to him" the guy asked "so you know where he is" I said "no" the figures came up he was wearing a white cloak with a hood and a set of gloves as he said "I wish you no harm at all" he stood still saying "I wish to help you find Rhadamanthus" I asked "how can you help" he said "I can aim you in the right direction Takahiro Suzuki and Hifumi Togo" I shouted "Mephisto do your thing" the other guy said "Lu-bu would you be so kind" out came a gigantic figure with red skin and black armour with an agressive expression he said "stay down" he pounded Mephisto into the ground the other guy then said "as I was saying I want to help you and your team track him down" he threw out a dossier saying "the person who is listed here is somebody he's taken a strong interest in as of late why I don't know" I said "what do we call you" he said "call me Shiro" he then ran off as me and her left the metaverse.

I stood with Hifumi knowing I was now in the real world as she asked "what just happened" I said "I think we have ourselves a super powered stalker" she grabbed my arm and said "let's go home we can tell the others about it tomorrow" I kissed her forehead saying "alright Hif" we then walked back home without a care in the world.

**Back at the Yamada residence**

As I got home and entered my room I checked through the dossier that I was given "let's see Mei Yakushigu aged 17, is about 4'4 and ok how the hell did Shiro get this information" what was in my hand was essentially a biography of Mei Yakushigu  **why would Rhadamanthus take an interest in her off all people** I flipped through the paper noticing an insignia on the inside "Shadow Operatives who the hell are they" I typed them in on my phone saying "no hits strange" however I said out loud "oh Takahiro Suzuki you are such an" I was cut off by the navigation app saying "candidate found".


End file.
